


Стая

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Children, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Violence, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Turning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Девочка-оборотень, почти всю жизнь прожив в лесу, сбегает в город, где хочет найти возможность стать настоящей волшебницей.





	Стая

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Cherry_Daiquiri.

Черный купол ночного неба казался Рейчел бесконечным. Он раскинулся от одного края горизонта до другого, и можно было забыть на минутку о том, что за ее спиной — лес. Перед рассветом все стихло.  
— Надолго здесь? — это был Дрейк. Голос его звучал гулко и хрипло — ломался, как у всех мальчишек его возраста. Рейчел, когда слышала его, невольно хотела откашляться, потому что ей казалось, вот-вот, и она сама с трудом будет говорить.  
— Хочу встретить рассвет, — сказала она, сглатывая слюну.  
— Не расстраивайся так, — Дрейк подошел ближе к ней, даже положил на плечо свою здоровенную ладонь. От нее пахло грязью, мхом.  
Она обернулась было, чтобы поблагодарить его за заботу, но заметила, что он стоит совершенно голым.  
— Дрейк! Сколько раз я тебя просила!  
— Но ты ведь видишь меня в моем...  
— Это другое! — она не дала ему закончить фразу. Ясно было, что он скажет. В лесу все они абсолютно голые. Наги перед природой, которая создала их. Рейчел не нравились разговоры об этом. Она рассчитывала, в Хогвартсе никто не будет расхаживать голышом.  
— Тётя Дженна обещала завтра устроить открытый урок, — продолжил Дрейк. Отступил от нее на пару шагов и остался там.  
— У нас все уроки открытые, — ответила Рейчел.  
— Это другое! — горячо возразил Дрейк. Голос его захрипел еще сильнее. — Она обещала, мы будем изучать созвездия. Как в школе!  
— Я не приду, — сказала Рейчел.  
Она пошла вперед — прочь от леса, навстречу рассвету. Ей было шестнадцать. Каждый год в ночь на первое сентября она убегала из леса на плато, садилась перед пустым пространством, покрытым редким кустарником, и ждала. В старых книгах писали, письмо из Хогвартса могло прийти волшебнику с задержкой. Год, иногда — два. Сова приносила письмо, когда волшебник был готов. Рейчел ждала пять лет, и с каждым годом надежды было все меньше.  
— Перестань, Рейч! — Дрейк побежал следом.  
— Что толку? Я разбираюсь в созвездиях получше тети Дженны. Занятие для малышей, а мы нужны просто чтоб казалось, что нас много.  
— Это неправда! Рейч, это неправда! Нас действительно много!  
— Ты так думаешь, потому что никогда не ходил со взрослыми в Лондон. Сходи, посмотри, что такое «много».  
Они отдалялись от леса. Небо на востоке начало светлеть, появились розоватые полосы — они поползли в стороны вдоль горизонта.  
Рейчел хотела уйти как можно дальше, чтобы остаться в одиночестве хоть ненадолго. В лесу, совсем недалеко, они жили все эти годы, и там была стая. Ее дом, вечно скитающийся вдоль границы, состоящий из нор, ветхих хижин и бесконечных разговоров об избранности. Рейчел надеялась хоть ненадолго побыть одна, но Дрейк упрямо плелся следом.  
— Так и будешь идти? — спросила она.  
— Я же не мешаю, — ответил он.  
— Мешаешь! — Рейчел остановилась и посмотрела на него зло.  
Он был воплощением того, что она ненавидела. Безмолвного неусыпного надзора. Где бы ты ни был — ты не один, стая будет поблизости. Одиночки не выживают в мире, где оборотни считаются преступниками. Даже если ты никого не убил, даже если всю жизнь провел вдали от магглов и волшебников, все равно ты вне закона. И сова из Хогвартса никогда не прилетит к тебе.  
— Ладно, — Дрейк пожал плечами, развернулся и поплелся прочь.  
Ей тут же стало жаль его, но она не стала кричать вслед, потому что тогда он точно вернулся бы, а этого она не хотела. Так она стояла, провожая его взглядом, пока солнце не выползло на небосвод. В ярко алых лучах одинокая фигурка Дрейк показалась ей хрупкой. Вдруг он не доберется до дома? Ему же всего тринадцать. Его письмо все еще может прийти.  
— Ненавижу, — прошептала Рейчел, сжала кулаки, зажмурилась и с силой втянула воздух, обжигая ноздри промозглым осенним воздухом. Ароматы леса долетали и сюда, их она ненавидела с глубокого детства, так что вдох привел ее в чувства. Нет, ей не нужен ни Дрейк, ни лес, ни тетя Дженна. Пусть провалятся, а она...  
— Сбегу, — сказала она вслух.  
Открыла глаза, осмотрелась. Вокруг не было ни души.  
— Сбегу! — крикнула она.  
Никто не отозвался. Вездесущая стая была не такой уж вездесущей. Сюда и они не достанут. Она просто уйдет, подыщет себе какую-нибудь каморку, устроится работать, а там, может быть, ей удастся найти волшебную палочку. И она всему обучится сама, а потом... потом Министерство Магии просто не сможет отказать ей, потому что нет таких законов, по которым она должна отвечать за преступления, совершенные за много поколений до ее рождения.

* * *

Мистер Лехрер торговал на окраине Лондона в укромном местечке, маскируя свою лавку под обычный склад. Ему удалось даже получить разрешение от Министерства, пусть и не сразу, но он торговал в рамках закона.  
Среди товаров, которые предлагала его лавка, были травы, засушенные самолично мистером Лехрером, а еще мелочи вроде звериных шкур, дичи, развесистых оленьих рогов. Дом его был похож на обитель охотника, хотя охотой мистер Лехрер никогда не занимался и вообще не причинял никому вреда, даже если речь шла о крысах, поселившихся в подвале и на чердаке. Его миролюбивая натура попросту не допускала его до мыслей об отраве или уничтожающих чарах. Все, что он делал, — по утрам настоятельно советовал своим серым друзьям не показываться на глаза клиентам.  
Вечерело, он готовился закрыть лавку и посчитать скудный доход за день, когда в дверь постучали. Мистер Лехрер сильно удивился, потому что большинство его клиентов, зная его характер, предпочитали открывать дверь ударом сапога.  
— Проходите! — крикнул он.  
— Здравствуйте, — на пороге появилась девочка. Мистер Лехрер, взглянув на ее, удивился еще больше и поспешил нацепить пенсне.  
Девочка была высокого роста, а ее широкие плечи занимали половину дверного проема. Не всякий взрослый мужчина выглядел так внушительно. И все же ошибки быть не могло — перед ним был ребенок. Подросток, если точнее, хоть мистер Лехрер и считал «подростковый возраст» — выдумкой нового века. Одежда гостьи поразила еще еще сильнее: просторные шаровары, сандали, надетые на босу ногу, рубаха, заправленная под пояс и старая истрепанная пряжка. Металл мелькнул в тусклом свете лавки — серебро? Мистер Лехрер снял пенсне, отложил его и пошел приветствовать необычную гостью.  
— Вы по какому вопросу? — вежливо спросил он.  
— Вам не нужна работница? — вежливо спросила в ответ гостья.  
Мистер Лехрер не обладал смелостью, не имел хороших связей, а происхождения был самого простого, и его скромное предприятие, разумеется, потерпело бы крах, если бы только он не обладал сообразительностью. Прежде всего, он отмел глупое предположение, что его гостья — маггл. Чары, отпугивающие магглов, были наложены волшебником куда более сильным и действовали исправно вот уже много десятилетий. Магглы к нему не приходили ни разу, и с чего бы теперь? Тогда он вспомнил, какой наступил день — первый день осени. С одной стороны, это означало, что нужно собирать запасы на зиму. С другой, это напомнило ему то время, когда сам он был мальчишкой и ехал в Хогвартс-Экспрессе с вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Гостья, с другой стороны, никуда не ехала и явно не собиралась. Студенты Хогвартса не подрабатывают в лавках — они учатся, а еду и книги нуждающимся обеспечивает Школа. Значит, перед ним та, что не получила письма. Сквибб? Он решил оставить это предположение, но не стал успокаивать себя раньше времени.  
— Работница? — переспросил он, виновато улыбаясь. — Пройди, осмотрись, сама посуди, нужна мне работница или нет.  
Гостья зашла в лавку. Ногами она переступала необычно: грациозно и осторожно. Ему показалось, она опасается наступить на что-то опасное. Так он сам ходил по лесу, стараясь не задеть лишний сучок, не привлечь ненужного внимания.  
— Откуда вы пришли? — спросил мистер Лехрер, пока гостья ходила вдоль полок, заглядывала в углы, поднимала взгляд к потолку.  
— У вас крысы, — заявила она.  
— Что ж, они — мои старые знакомцы, — ответил мистер Лехрер, также виновато улыбаясь. — Я не трогаю их, они — меня.  
— Они пожевали ваши шкуры, — ответила гостья. — Подгрызли зерно и веревки на связках трав.  
— У вас хорошо наметанный глаз. Так откуда вы? — он начал волноваться.  
Избегать проблем ему помогало умение в нужный момент задавать нужные вопросы и молчать, когда этого требовала ситуация.  
— Из Ирландии, — соврала гостья.  
Он не заметил ни акцента, ни характерного взгляда жительницы мест, где горы и побережье — родной дом.  
— Какими судьбами в Лондоне? — спросил мистер Лехрер.  
— Приехала к родне, — ответила гостья. — Но они меня не ждали.  
— Вот как. Почему же не хотите вернуться?  
Мистер Лехрер чувствовал, как подступает к опасной теме, но обязан был ради собственной безопасности заранее обо всем распросить. Что потом будет отвечать в Визенгамоте? Что скажет аврорам? Уже много раз доходило до самых высших инстанций, и мистер Лехрер пережил все испытания.  
— Там меня тоже не ждут, — сказала гостья. Замерла, глядя прямо в глаза мистеру Лехреру. Глаза эти зеленого цвета завораживали. Казалось, они — из другого мира. Привычный ко многому мистер Лехрер поежился.  
В дверь снова постучали.  
— Не ваши знакомые? — улыбаясь, спросил мистер Лехрер, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Гостья помотала головой. Значит, одна?  
Дверь открылась — дожидаться ответа никто не стал.  
— Эй, Лехрер! — это оказался новый клиент. Прежде мистер Лехрер видел его дважды и оба раза клиент заставлял продавать товар задешево.  
Два грабителя в один день? Это уж слишком.  
— Чего желаете, мистер...  
— Какое тебе дело? — огрызнулся клиент. Он выхватил волшебную палочку и направил на мистера Лехрера. Фигура клиента была спрятана в черную мантию с капюшоном, но даже грубая ткань не могла скрыть внушительные габариты.  
— Зачем вы грубите? — вмешалась гостья. Она вышла вперед и встала рядом с мистером Лехрером.  
— Ты еще кто такая? Его шлюха?  
— Что вы себе позволяете! — таких оскорблений в своей лавке мистер Лехрер позволить не мог. — Немедленно извинитесь перед юной...  
Грубиян замахнулся палочкой, собираясь произнести проклятья — даже успел открыть рот, но гостья оказалась быстрее. Она прыгнула вперед, повалила его на деревянный пол, выбила ударом ноги волшебную палочку, потом все той же ногой ударила по лицу. Села на корточки, нависла над грубияном и пока он рычал и злился заявила:  
— Еще раз нагрубишь, сломаю палочку.  
Грубиян умолк. Видно, тоже заметил блеск в ее глазах.  
Она отступила.  
— Вам лучше подыскать другую лавку, — нашелся мистер Лехрер. — Пойдем, милая, нам пора закрываться.  
Грубиян схватил палочку и, не оглядываясь, вышел из лавки. Даже дверью не хлопнул — она закрылась сама, аккуратно и тихо.  
— Спасибо, милая, — поблагодарил мистер Лехрер.  
— Я не милая, — возразила гостья. — Меня зовут Рейчел.  
— Как скажешь, Рейчел, — мистер Лехрер протянул руку, — добро пожаловать в мою лавку.  
— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась. Мистер Лехрер поймал себя на мысли, что его это удивило. Ему казалось, гостья не умеет улыбаться.  
— Что ж, завтра можешь приходить на работу, — ответил он.  
— Мистер Лехрер, — она опустила глаза в пол.  
— Что еще? — он рассмеялся. — Жить негде?  
Она кивнула.  
— Что же, не-милая Рейчел, поживешь у меня?  
Она снова кивнула.  
— Ну вот и славно. Пойдем, нам надо закрыть лавку, а потом можно разогреть остатки ужина. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Рейчел подняла на него взгляд. Ее опасные зеленые глаза стали влажными. Губы дрожали:  
— Спасибо.

* * *

Дрейк бежал к опушке со старым пнем. Внутри муравьи давно устроили дворец, и он с Рейчел часто приходил туда, чтобы поиграть «в Хогвартс». Дрейку нравились истории, которые Рейчел придумывала возле муравейника. Иногда они следили за группой муравьев, пока те тащили палочку или даже другого муравья, а Рейчел рассказывала, для чего они это делают. У них были профессора, студенты, были злые старосты и добрая тётя лекарь. Порой Рейчел приносила книги и читала вслух, а Дрейк сам выбирал, с кем происходят события.  
Потом они повзрослели. Дрейк не успел сообразить, когда, но Рейчел перестала приходить к опушке. С каждым днем она становилась все более грустной, отказывалась есть, перестала бегать вместе с другими детьми. Дрейк хотел помочь ей, таскался следом, хотя знал, как ее это раздражает. Но ведь он хотя бы пытался! И вот она убежала, оставив его одного с глупым муравейником.  
Он прибежал к пню, обошел его несколько раз, вглядываясь в кипящую внутри жизнь. Все муравьишки были на своем месте. Каждый знал, что ему делать. Один только Дрейк без дела топтался в лесу. Тетя Дженна велела ему ничего не делать и сказала, что Рейчел сама вернется. Старейшины заявили, раз Рейчел не хочет жить в стае, никто не будет держать ее. Она уже большая и может делать все, что ей захочется. Тогда Дрейк ответил, что он тоже большой и хочет уйти за ней, а они расхохотались.  
— Почему? Почему именно в этот день? — спрашивал у муравейника Дрейк.  
Из-за глупого Хогвартса? Никто из оборотней не учился там. Все знали, что никто из стаи никогда не попадет в Школу. Для этого и нужна была тетя Дженна. Неужели Рейч не понимала?  
Дрейк опустился на колени и стал копать. Под пнем у него был припрятан подарок. Он искал его несколько месяцев, готовил специально к ее Дню рождения.  
К Дню рождения.  
Дрейк вскочил, бросив свою работу. Вот оно что! Ей исполнилось шестнадцать! Она стала взрослой, а это значит, теперь она может делать все, что заблагорассудится. Взрослые не врали, они действительно не будут ее искать. Им не объяснишь, что Рейч ребенок, они заняты своими делами.  
— Я знаю, что мне делать, — сказал он муравьям, потом погрузил ладонь в самое сердце пня, дождался, пока на него заберется побольше муравьишек, вынул ладонь и стал смотреть, как они копошатся.  
Им было страшно, и это развеселило Дрейка. Он почувствовал себя очень сильным. Пусть ему только тринадцать, но он оборотень, а это чего-то да стоит. Не зря волшебники боятся таких, как он.  
Муравьи начали кусаться, тогда Дрейк стряхнул их парой ловких движений. Вот как он расправится с волшебниками. Вот как он расправится с теми, кто встанет у него на пути. Раз, и все. Рейчел вернется, а даже если не вернется, он сам уйдет вместе с ней. И у них будет своя стая.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, он выбрал направление, в котором уходила Рейчел, а потом побежал следом. Оставалось добраться до точки, где они расстались, а потом пройти по ее следу. Легче легкого — всю жизнь он занимался этим.

* * *

В книжках Рейчел читала о том, как волшебники разглядывают звездное небо. Тетя Дженна любила эти рассказы и выдавала их за уроки астрономии. На этих уроках малыши смотрели вверх и думали, что медвежонок охотится на рыбку. Постепенно они учились думать о том, что, кроме луны, на небе есть что-то хорошее. Рейчел знала, что это ложь. Нет никаких медвежат, и рыбки тоже нет, зато есть крошечная монетка, которая то появляется, то исчезает, и когда она становится блестящей и яркой, они — стая — перестают принадлежать себе. Вот чем было для нее небо.  
— Что, не спится? — спросил старик.  
Рейчел знала, что он очень стар, знала о его одиночестве, беззащитности и доброте. Поэтому она никогда не брала лишнего, была вежливой с ним и надеялась, что его болезни и заботы не оборвут его тонкую линию жизни. Он часто дышал, а когда поднимался по ступеням в свою спальню — почти задыхался. От него исходил кисловатый запах из-за того, что он много курил и ел плохую пищу. Но она ничего не говорила — это была его линия, не ее. Вмешательства ей хватило в стае.  
— Просто задумалась, — ответила Рейчел.  
— Сегодня очень красиво, — сказал старик.  
— Очень, — согласилась Рейчел, хотя не видела ничего красивого. Небо смотрело на нее одноглазой угрозой. Еще два дня, и она должна оказаться как можно дальше от дома старика.  
— Смотри, там спит медвежонок, — сказал старик.  
Она сделала попытку улыбнуться.  
— Не видишь? — он рассмеялся. — Я тоже не вижу. Зрение стало плохое. Да я и раньше не видел, — он закашлялся от смеха. — Матушка вечно твердила, гляди лучше. Гляди лучше! Вот я гляжу, до сих пор, и никак не могу взять в толк, где он.  
— Вон там, — указала Рейчел.  
Она подсела ближе к старику, взяла его руку и указала ему на нос медвежонка.  
— Вот отсюда, — она стала двигать его рукой по звездам, — вот тут, вот тут, потом сюда. Видите?  
Он рассмеялся:  
— Да! Вижу! Спасибо, — ему пришлось откашляться и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем он успокоился. — Красиво!  
Рейчел кивнула. Она не смотрела на медвежонка, она смотрела только в сторону одноглазой угрозы. На ясном небе светила ярко-желтым одинокая холодная луна.* * *  
След Рейчел Дрейк потерял, едва попал в Лондон. В лесу он учился различать запахи прелой травы, разложения, занимающегося утра и грибниц. Он мог с закрытыми глазами сказать, где находится, чего может коснуться руками. Что съедобно, а что — ядовито. Но в Лондоне среди шума и вороха новых запахов он потерялся.  
Несколько раз к нему подходили магглы. Их смущало, что он не надел обувь, и Дрейк научился повторять историю про поход. Они с друзьями ушли в лес, а там он попал в болото и ботинки утянуло, вот он и идет босым, но это ничего, потому что дом совсем рядом.  
Так он ходил по улицам, разглядывая высокие дома, принюхиваясь к вкусным ароматам из ресторанов. Город был огромен, и Дрейк понял, о чем говорила Рейч, когда рассказывала про Хогвартс. Наверное, в Школе тоже полно людей. Только не магглов, как в Лондоне, а волшебников. И там тоже вкусно пахнет жареным мясом и хлебом, а еще можно гулять по каменной мостовой и глазеть на прохожих.  
— Вы потерялись, юноша? — к нему подошел мужчина в форме. Дрейк знал, что от них надо держаться подальше.  
— Нет, со мной все в порядке, — ответил он, спрятав взгляд.  
— Вы уверены? — настаивал мужчина.  
— Да! Да, конечно! Я иду домой, — сказал Дрейк.  
— Пройдемте со мной, — сказал мужчина.  
Крепкие руки схватили Дрейка и поволокли вдоль улицы к будке. Дрейк не мог ничего поделать. Вырываться? Укусить? Нет, такие вещи без последствий не обходятся. Надо просто переждать, а потом найти момент для побега. Рано пускать в ход зубы и когти.  
— Где вы проживаете? — спросил мужчина, когда они оказались в тесной будке, похожей на домики из детских книжек. Повсюду были развешаны портреты, газетные вырезки. Дрейк решил, что они в «рабочем кабинете» и еще решил, что так и будет называть это место, когда стая спросит, что он видел в Лондоне.  
— Здесь неподалеку, — ответил Дрейк.  
— Возле Темзы? — мужчина усмехнулся.  
— Ага, — ответил Дрейк.  
— Парень, давай начистоту. Прибежал в Лондон поглазеть на местных. Понимаю, ты еще мелкий, ни во что серьезное не влипал. Потерялся. Я провожу тебя в твой лес, а ты пообещаешь мне, что больше никогда не сунешься в город. Ясно? У вас, ребята, свои порядки, у нас — свои. Считай, что легко отделался, по правилам мне нужно тебя задержать, но я знаю, что у вашего брата завтра намечается вечеринка, так что лучше бы тебе оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Верно?  
Дрейк понял, что его раскусили. Перед ним никакой не маггл. Знает про полнолуние, знает про лес, а еще знает, что Дрейк первый раз попал в Лондон. Все серьезно. Вот только Дрейку нельзя уходить без Рейчел. Если он вернется, стая его не отпустит. Посадят на поводок, как тех, кто плохо вел себя, и он не сможет вернуться в Лондон еще очень долго, а Рейч к тому времени успеет убежать прочь. Она ведь не дура, чтоб оставаться в Лондоне надолго.  
— Ладно, — согласился Дрейк.  
— Смотри у меня, без глупостей, — нахмурился мужчина.  
— Ладно-ладно, — подтвердил Дрейк. Он не любил врать, но ситуация вынуждала его.  
— Пойдем, по дороге куплю тебе мороженое, — мужчина улыбнулся и похлопал Дрейка по плечу. — Ты не подумай, мы тут не звери какие. Все понимаем. У вас это от рождения, никто ж не виноват. Подрастешь, сам все поймешь.  
Дрейк подумал, что уже понимает достаточно, чтобы не верить в сказки. Не звери — конечно. Где тогда его волшебная палочка? Где письмо?  
Он шел следом за мужчиной, облизывая мороженое, и надеялся, что Рейчел не успела убежать слишком далеко. Ночью он отсидится, а утром вернется и будет действовать гораздо тише. Найдет ее, а потом они успеют вернуться до того, как взойдет луна.

* * *

— Может, все-таки возьмешь безоар? — старик не отступал.  
— Мистер Лехрер, это точно не отравление, — отрезала Рейчел как можно вежливее. — Я всего на одну ночь, и сразу вернусь.  
— Как знаешь, как знаешь, — он нахмурился и пошел протирать флаконы со старыми зельями. Спрос на них был небольшим, но старик продолжал отчищать пыль, чтобы клиенты видели чистоту повсюду.  
Когда из лавки сбежали все крысы, он радовался, как ребенок, потом спросил, что она сделала с его серыми друзьями, и, получив ответ, обрадовался еще больше. Все крысы остались живы, просто «переехали». От таких вестей ему пришло в голову устроить уборку, и теперь лавка выглядела достойно. Начали заходить новые клиенты — прошел слух, что у мистера Лехрера помощница. Рейчел надеялась, что сумеет вернуться сюда еще на месяц.  
— Что ж, буду ждать тебя, — сказал старик на прощанье.  
— Я вернусь! — пообещала она, махнув рукой.  
Путь до края Лондона отнял почти два часа — она избегала людных улиц и транспорта. Никогда не знаешь, как привлечешь внимание Министерства или магглов, лучше не высовываться. Старик дал ей хорошую одежду, так что она почти не выделялась из толпы, и все-таки почти возле границы города, где он плавно перетекал в нагромождение деревень, ее остановил волшебник.  
— Погоди! — закричал он. Рейчел принюхалась и поняла, что волшебник регулярно пьет много зелий, чтобы поправить здоровье и держать себя в форме. Должно быть, из отдела по...  
— Стой! Стой, волчонок! — волшебник бежал к ней, раскинув руки, показывая, что в них нет палочки.  
От удивления она замерла.  
— Ты ищешь этого, мелкого? — спросил волшебник, остановившись неподалеку. Ему пришлось долго восстанавливать дыхание. Рейчел заметила, что он немолод и набрал лишнего веса.  
— Мелкого? Нет, — ответила она. — Постойте, что за «мелкий»?  
— Один из ваших, — волшебник поморщился, — мальчик, вчера заявился в город. Я нашел его, взял с него слово, что больше он не сунется, купил ему мороженого и проводил к лесу. Ну, не совсем к лесу, возраст уже не тот. Подумал, с кем не бывает, верно?  
Рейчел ответила:  
— Верно.  
В голове ее родилось много нехороших мыслей, одна другой духе.  
— Так что, ты не его ищешь? — спросил волшебник снова. Взгляд его стал беспокойным.  
— Черные волосы, вот такого роста, — Рейчел чуть задрала руку, — голос ломается, глаза голубые, нос картошкой?  
— Ага, — обрадовался волшебник.  
— Он попал в неприятности?  
— Ребята видели его на юге, — ответил волшебник. — Я рассказал им после смены. Как обычно, сидели в Дырявом Котле, рассказывали байки. Я сказал, что видел волчонка. Забавный такой, уплетал мороженое, вертел головой. Говорю, что ж мы их загнали в лес-то, как зверей каких. Утром они мне и говорят, мол, видели твоего волчонка. Пробежал мимо, шустрый такой, и след простыл.  
— Сегодня? — Рейчел почувствовала, как зашевелились волосы на голове. Будь она волчицей, шерсть встала бы дыбом от таких слов.  
— Сегодня! — воскликнул волшебник. — Я и говорю, полнолуние ведь. Ваш брат в городе, надо доложить, куда следует. Но он же совсем мальчик, ребенок еще. Упекут, разбираться не будут. Начальство лютует, Сириус Блэк сбежал, дементоры напали на Хогвартс-Экспресс. Узнают, что оборотень в Лондоне, отправят в Азкабан, а он же... он же мальчик!  
Рейчел не стала дожидаться, пока волшебник выговорится. Она побежала на юг, туда, где было несколько удобных подходов к городской канализации. Дрейк, наверняка, под городом. Они столько раз обсуждали это — как спрятаться, как убежать от волшебников. Он там. Ищет ее, потому что она не взяла его с собой. И стая не придет — нет, конечно, никто не придет в полнолуние за глупым мальчишкой. Живем вместе, умираем поодиночке — так говорят.

* * *

Возле стока воняло тухлятиной, нужником, рыбой и черт знает чем еще. Дрейк зажал нос ладонью и вглядывался в проплывающий мимо него мусор. Этот Лондон ему совсем не нравился. Наверху все было красиво: ярко, вкусно, интересно. Внизу Лондон оказался хуже болота. Здесь не выжили бы даже муравьи, застряли бы в толстом слое непонятной слизи. Дрейк так часто вертел головой по сторонам, что тени в углах стали похожи на боггартов, и он испугался, что опять увидит луну. Все-таки у него есть еще несколько часов. И потом, может, если он отсидится здесь, луна до него не дотянется. В лесу они убегали в чащу и там проводили самые тяжелые часы, никому не нужно было прятаться, а теперь Дрейк гадал, что бывает, когда ты на много шагов под землей. Вдруг проклятье не достает так глубоко? Вдруг из-за этого их и не пускают в город?  
Он услышал шаги и дернулся, попробовал отползти. Потом шаги утихли, и он замер. Потом опять услышал: шлеп-шлеп. Ему стало страшно. Что если под Лондоном живут призраки? Рейч рассказывала ему, что они живут в Хогвартсе, но что если под Лондоном — тоже?  
— Дрейк! Дре... Дре.. — услышал он.  
Голос был знакомым.  
— Рейчел? Эл? Эл? — эхо играло с ним. Пришлось вдохнуть отвратительный воздух, чтобы ответить.  
— Дрейк! — она была совсем рядом. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Он вскочил на ноги и побежал ей навстречу. Все-таки у него получилось. Он пришел в Лондон за ней, чтобы она больше не смогла сбежать от него, и у него получилось. Теперь они вместе!  
Скользкая слизь запутала ему ноги, он не смог добежать до Рейч и растянулся прямо перед ней.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — строго спросила она.  
— Я за тобой пришел, — ему стало обидно. Он взглянул вверх и увидел, как она смотрит на него своими зелеными глазищами. Перед полнолунием они немного светились. Или она расплакалась?  
— Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день? — спросила Рейч.  
— День превращения, — Дрейк опустил голову в слизь. Он сам готов был расплакаться. Она напомнила ему, сколько глупостей он совершил.  
— Так что ты делаешь в этой яме? — спросила Рейч.  
— Прятался от волшебников. Они — там, — он указал наверх.  
— Тебя уже полгорода ищет, — ответила Рейч. — Вставай, мы еще можем успеть.  
— Нас не схватят? — испугался Дрейк.  
— Хорошо бы не схватили, — Рейч побежала назад. — Не отставай.  
Подскальзываясь, спотыкаясь, Дрейк изо всех сил старался не отстать, но Рейчел все равно несколько раз приходилось останавливаться и ждать его. В эти моменты он чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным.

* * *

Солнце ползло по небу с обычной скоростью — Рейчел знала об этом наверняка. Нет никакой магии в том, что в день превращения солнце ползет слишком быстро. Все дело в их восприятии, в том, как они сами смотрят на последние сумерки в человеческом облике.  
Тетя Дженна, должно быть, готовит для детей праздник. Она уводит их вглубь леса, подальше от взрослых, а потом рассказывает истории. В детстве Рейчел любила подражать ей. Она тоже уводила Дрейка и рассказывала ему истории. Дрейк был ее братом. Не названным, как все остальные, а настоящим. Она знала об этом, потому что подслушала разговор тети Дженны со старейшинами. Тогда обсуждали появление малыша, и тетя спросила, не тот ли у них отец, что зачал Рейчел и Дрейка. Так Рейчел поняла, что у нее есть брат, и решила, что будет сама рассказывать ему сказки.  
В книжках волшебников писали, что в семье есть отец и мать, бабушки и дедушки, а еще есть братья и сестры. В семье может быть много детей, но все они или почти все — от одних родителей. Родители заботятся о том, как растут дети, читают им сказки, везут их на вокзал Кингс-Кросс. Рейчел решила, что будет рассказывать Дрейку истории.  
Потом ей стало ясно, что в стае не получится играть в семью. Волки сбиваются в стаи, чтобы охотиться, не для того, чтобы рассказывать сказки. Вот почему тетя Дженна была так важна. Она взялась быть для всех детей отцом и матерью, она рассказывала им истории, следила, чтобы зимой они не мерзли, просила приносить им игрушки и книги из города, кое-что делала своими руками. Взрослые волки сторонились тети Дженны, кое-кто из старейшин даже огрызался в ее сторону. Наверное, она напоминала им о старых временах, когда оборотни жили иначе. Растили детей, жили рядом с волшебниками. Иногда тетя Дженна рассказывала и такие истории, но чаще — про зверей с небесного свода, которые учили волчат мудрости.  
Рейчел изо всех сил отгоняла мысли о луне и старалась вспоминать хорошее. Главное — не отчаиваться. Они успеют. Солнце еще не село, а значит — времени полно. Они добегут до дальних поселений, а потом можно будет не скрываться, и тогда дело пойдет на лад. Дрейк сильный, хоть ему всего тринадцать, и нет ничего страшного, если они обернутся в поле. Лес будет манить их, они скроются с глаз, а утром будут вспоминать об этой истории со смехом.  
— Рейч, — прохрипел Дрейк совсем рядом, — я больше не могу.  
Он остановился. Рейчел бежала еще немного, убеждая себя, что все хорошо, а потом тоже замерла. Нет, она не дотащит Дрейка, она не сбежит без него. Они брат и сестра, и она не бросит его одного в городе.  
— Пошли, — Рейчел потащила его за руку в подворотню. Оставалось не меньше часа, она рассчитывала найти цепь или крепкую веревку.  
Они свяжут друг друга, найдут подходящее место, пусть даже под землей, и там переждут ночь. Взрослые тоже делали так, когда им приходилось являться в города при полной луне. Они ведь тоже взрослые, она-то уж точно, а Дрейк — он молодец, он сильный и ловкий. Все будет в порядке.  
Им удалось добежать до дома старика. Рейчел забралась по стене в комнату, которую ей выделили, схватила сверток и спустилась обратно. Хоть она старалась делать все незаметно, старик вышел посмотреть, в чем дело, но она уже скрылась.  
В свертке лежал моток крепкой веревки — она припасла его на всякий случай, как учила тетя Дженна. Если нет ничего лучше, пусть будет хоть это.  
Они нашли люк, спустились по грязной лестнице, прошли под гулкими сводами, которые отражали каждый их шаг сотней ударов эха. Рейчел нарочно путала переходы, сворачивала в неожиданных местах. Конечно, запах останется, но если кружить туда-сюда, может быть, ночью они не догадаются, как выбраться. Кроме того, лестница — как хорошо, что нельзя карабкаться по лестнице, когда ты волк. Магглы не так уж бесполезны.  
— Мне страшно, — признался Дрейк. Он никогда не говорил, что ему страшно, если рядом была тетя Дженна или кто-то из волчат. Только если они оставались вдвоем, он рассказывал Рейчел, чего боится. Больше всего он боялся луны.  
— Мы почти на месте, — соврала Рейчел. Она поймала себя на мысли, что с тех пор, как ей исполнилось шестнадцать, она только и делала что врала. Сначала старику, теперь — собственному брату.  
Они остановились там, где решила Рейчел. Дрейк был окончательно измотан, да и сама она едва держалась на ногах, и это место подходило отлично. Рейчел разрезала веревку на две части, одну дала Дрейку, другой стала связывать ему ноги. Он принялся делать то же самое с ее собственными. В лесу они уже пробовали так делать — им было любопытно. Где перевязать, чтобы волк, который проснется ночью, не смог распутаться себя? Много раз они испытывали узлы, много раз у них ничего не выходило, но все же бывали ночи, когда они просыпались связанными в том же месте, где засыпали. Рейчел надеялась, эта ночь будет одной из таких.  
Она почувствовала, что луна касается ее, когда закончила последний узел. По крайней мере, им дали время. Невидимые лучи коснулись ее, прошлись вдоль кожи, обрезали зрение, слух и обоняние. На короткий миг она ничего не соображала. Потом пришла боль. Суставы гнулись, кости вытягивались, кожа пропускала тысячи волосков, челюсть вытягивалась. Рейчел чувствовала, что вот-вот погибнет, заставляла себя делать вдохи, один за другим. Воздух выходил из ее легких вместе со стонами. Она повалилась на скользкие камни и почувствовала, как трещит одежда там. Впопыхах они забыли об одежде — это была плохая мысль. Но была и хорошая — она все еще помнила, что такое плохие мысли. Миг, и мир растворился. Перестал быть набором мыслей. Она просто жила.

* * *

В дверь постучали на рассвете — мистер Лехрер не любил открывать лавку слишком рано, но спустился. Он надеялся, вернулась Рейчел.  
В дверном проеме стояли две фигуры. Одну он узнал и хотел тепло поприветствовать, когда заметил, что она стоит совершенно голая. Рядом с ней стоял мальчик. Мистеру Лехреру понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы понять, в чем дело. Он побежал к двери, замахал руками и начала часто-часто повторять:  
— Скорее, заходите-заходите, скорее!  
Они вошли и замерли возле двери.  
— Вы нас не выгоните? — спросила Рейчел.  
Он понял, почему она спрашивает такие глупости — ее отовсюду выгоняли. Кто знает, как она очутилась в Лондоне.  
— Кто это с тобой? — спросил мистер Лехрер.  
— Это мой брат, — ответила Рейчел. — Он искал меня.  
— Искал? — мистер Лехрер нахмурился. — Ты что, сбежала?  
— Я уже взрослая, — ответила Рейчел. Она сверкнула своими зелеными глазищами, но он уже не боялся этого взгляда. За ним скрывалась добрая натура.  
— Вижу я, какая ты взрослая, — усмехнулся он. — Живо наверх, возьмите из сундука одежды. Потом спускайтесь завтракать. Где бы вас отмыть...  
— Мы сами! — голос подал «брат». Он был подростком, нескладным, диким, и напомнил мистеру Лехреру его самого в молодости.  
— Я тебе устрою «сами»! — рассмеялся мистер Лехрер. — Два ребенка в Лондоне ищут место помыться — да вас живо отправят под присмотр, и это одни только магглы, а если вы наткнетесь на волшебника? Вот молодежь, совсем ни о чем не думают.  
— Спасибо, мистер Лехрер! — вмешалась Рейчел, схватила брата за руку и потащила наверх. — Мы скоро спустимся!  
Мистер Лехрер отправился разжигать огонь в очаге. Он любил готовить по-старинке. Магия была одной из основ, которые он уважал с глубокого детства. Нельзя тратить ее попусту — только на важные вещи. Он учился во времена, когда волшебники старались пускать в ход волшебную палочку в исключительных случаях. У них было достаточно благоразумия, чтобы готовить себе пищу при помощи самых обычных средств. Они шили одежду, заботились о зверушках. Жили в гармонии. Он скучал по этим временам.

* * *

Рейчел никогда не мечтала о том, что сбежит из леса и покинет стаю. Решение было спонтанным — она поняла, что повзрослела, что письмо из Хогвартса уже никогда не придет, и бесконечный горизонт напомнил ей о возможной свободе. Теперь она жила в небольшой каморке, которую старик выделил для нее. Дрейка поселили за стеной по соседству — пришлось вытащить запасы душистых трав и разложить на прилавке. Посетители решили, что запасы эти — свежесобранные экземпляры, раскупали пучки целыми связками, и дело у старика пошло на лад. Этому Рейчел радовалась, всему остальному — нет.  
Чудом им удалось пережить одну ночь. Дрейк почти вырвался: должно быть, она испугалась, что брату будет больно, и затянула один узел недостаточно туго. Когда они очнулись, веревки на ногах Дрейка были разорваны.  
Газеты магглов пестрели заголовками о призраках под Лондоном, но разбираться никто не стал, а Рейчел и Дрейк сбежали сразу, как пришли в себя — никто не видел их. Чудо, настоящее чудо. Если бы хоть один волшебник заинтересовался воем, они бы пропали в тот же миг. Что они могут сделать обладателям палочек? Грозно рычать трижды в сезон?  
— Нужно вернуться, — решила Рейчел вечером второго дня их мирной жизни у старика. Дрейк крутился у нее под ногами и не желал уходить к себе.  
— Что? — испугался он. — Зачем?  
Рейчел понял, что он боится. Когда они вернутся в стаю, им не поздоровится.  
— Вдвоем нам не потянуть, — ответила она.  
— Нет! — заявил Дрейк. — Нет, мы только вдвоем и можем потянуть, Рейч! Одна ты бы не смогла связать себя так хорошо. Ты бы бегала по пригороду и покусала кого-нибудь, и тебя бы схватили. Мы будем присматривать друг за другом, вот и все. Сейчас никакой опасности нет, а мистер Лехрер сказал, что в выходной день отведет нас на прогулку в центр.  
— Он просто глупый старик, Дрейк, — Рейчел злилась.  
Она услышала шорох удаляющихся шагов, и ей стало стыдно — мистер Лехрер все слышал.  
В выходной день, впрочем, они пошли на прогулку. Рейчел собрала с собой сумку на случай, если придется бежать. У нее почти не было своих вещей, только то, что отдал или купил для нее мистер Лехрер. Из-за этого стыд обжигал щеки. Он приютил их, оборотней, позволил спать в собственном доме, а она только и думает, как обмануть его и сбежать. Неудивительно, что волшебники не любят таких, как она. Разве хочется делить еду с тем, кто готов предать в любую секунду?  
— Мистер Лехрер, — сказала она, убедившись, что Дрейк разглядывает витрину кондитерской поодаль, — спасибо вам за все.  
— На здоровье, Рейчел, — ответил старик. Больше он не называл ее милой и не придумал другого прозвища, только по имени. У него получалось выговаривать его с достоинством.  
— Мы без вас пропали бы, — сказала Рейчел.  
— Да это уж непременно, — старик улыбнулся.  
— Мы все отработаем, мистер Лехрер, — не унималась Рейчел — ей было отчаянно стыдно.  
— Ничего не нужно «отрабатывать», вы мне ничего не должны. Это мы вам должны. Вам и много кому еще. Живите, сколько нужно, только постарайтесь не шуметь, в городе неспокойно. Ты ведь знаешь, Сириус Блэк сбежал. Из Азкабана, ты только подумай. Если уж Азкабан — ненадежное место, во что тогда верить? Теперь он может быть где угодно. Говорят, Дамблдор сдался и пустил дементоров в Хогвартс.  
— Я слышала, они напали на поезд, — Рейчел вспомнила волшебника, который рассказал ей о Дрейке.  
— Напали? — старик рассмеялся. — Вздор! Никто не нападал. Они искали сбежавшего преступника по приказу Министра. Искали Блэка.  
— В поезде Хогвартс-Экспресс? Он не староват? — ляпнула Рейчел. — Простите! Простите, мистер Лехрер!  
— Ничего, — он снова рассмеялся и зашелся кашлем. — Ничего, я и правда уже немолод. Блэк, должно быть, искал кого-то в этом поезде. Пишут, что Гарри Поттера, но о нем стали писать так часто, что я уже ни в чем не уверен.  
— Того сироту? Мальчика, который победил Темного Лорда?  
— Да-да, именно его. Уж не знаю, в чем там дело, но вам лучше не высовываться. Если вас поймают, разбираться не будут. Завтра мне нужно идти пополнять запасы, а я и не знаю, будут ли мне рады. Кентавры — гордые существа.  
— Кентавры? — Рейчел поняла, что раскрыла рот от удивления, как маленькая.  
— Откуда, по-твоему, у меня все эти травы? Я стар, помощники у меня — только вы двое. Как же я их добываю?  
— Я думала, волшебство, — ответила Рейчел.  
— Волшебство? Считай, что волшебство. В юности я любил гулять по лесу и встретил кентавров. Они хотели на меня напасть — защищались, а я начал говорить с ними. Тогда нас хорошо учили в Хогвартсе, и я все о них знал. Учитель даже водил нас в лес, мельком, краем глаза мы увидели, как они несутся сквозь чащу. Удивительные создания. Мы подружились. Не сразу, конечно, такие вещи не случаются сразу. Потом, через много лет, мы стали друзьями. Я приношу для них необходимое из города, а они оставляют для меня связки для продажи. Завтра мне нужно идти в лес, я привык путешествовать один, но буду рад компании. Вы в лесу разбираетесь лучше моего.  
— Мистер Лехрер, но ведь...  
— Погоди, Рейчел, не спорь раньше времени, я ведь еще не закончил. Знаю, вы сбежали, и возвращаться вам никакого резона. Я и не прошу вас вернуться, лесов ведь много. Если почуете своих — повернете назад, а если все обойдется, познакомлю вас. Вам они понравятся.  
— Мистер Лехрер, но...  
— Я же говорю, я не закончил. Пришлось долго думать об этом. Вы, волчата, свалились мне на голову совсем не вовремя, но время мы никогда не выбираем сами, оно просто приходит. Так что надо думать, как нам всем выжить. Я не могу вас оставить одних в лавке. Вы молоды, вам нечем защищать себя от городских, а моя лавка — не самое надежное убежище. Пока я могу сопровождать вас, пусть так и будет, а в крайнем случае вы подождете меня недалеко от города. Вот, теперь можешь спорить. Что там у тебя?  
Рейчел помотала головой — старик уже все объяснил. Боится за них, боится, что придут с проверкой или, еще хуже, с расспросами. Рейчел и Дрейк — легкая мишень для опытных волшебников. Лес, пусть даже с кентаврами, пусть с кочующей с места на место стаей, все равно безопасней для них. И раз старику нужна помощь, они с Дрейком обязательно помогут ему. Разве могло им повезти больше? Встретить в огромном городе волшебника, который не желает им медленной и мучительной смерти.

* * *

В лесу Дрейк почувствовал себя лучше. Все было знакомо ему, пусть он и пришел впервые на опушку, указанную мистером Лехрером. Запахи, звуки — Дрейк хорошо понимал их и, хотя у него не было подробной карты, все же он ориентировался гораздо лучше, чем в Лондоне. Пролетела над головой птица, забрался в нору еж — Дрейк видел все это, не глазами, а ушами. Взгляд его был сосредоточен на невероятном создании, которое он видел впервые — перед ним стоял кентавр.  
В стае про кентавров говорили гадости, а тетя Дженна учила, что их нужно сторониться, но кентавр, с которым дружил мистер Лехрер, оказался особенным. Он строго смотрел на Дрейка, и от этого пронзительного взгляда тому было спокойней. Ничего плохого кентавр не хотел, просто не мог допустить, чтобы в его присутствии произошли дурные вещи и следил за этим. Он был похож на тетю Дженну, хотя, если бы они встретились, наверняка, набросились бы друг на друга.  
— Я слышал, в городе неспокойно, — заметил кентавр.  
— Фиренц, познакомься, — сказал мистер Лехрер, — это юные Рейчел и Дрейк. Как ты видишь, они из народа оборотней. Рейчел, Дрейк, познакомьтесь, перед вами Фиренц.  
— Рада познакомиться, — вежливо сказала Рейчел.  
Дрейк промямлил, что ему тоже очень приятно.  
— Я слышал, в городе неспокойно, — настаивал кентавр, не обратив внимание на приветствие. — Зачем ты привел их сюда?  
— Они помогают мне в лавке, — ответил мистер Лехрер, виновато улыбаясь. — Не мог оставить их. Видишь ли, они уже попались на глаза аврорам, а от этих ребят добра не жди. Сириус Блэк сбежал — теперь они преследуют каждую мошку.  
— Значит, это правда, — кентавр весомо покачал головой. Он был похож на старейшину стаи, такой же мудрый и неторопливый. Впрочем, его слова не резали, словно когти, они были мягкими. Дрейку понравилось стоять рядом с Фиренцем.  
— Да, это правда, — согласился мистер Лехрер. — Боюсь, произойдет еще много дурных вещей. Хочу, чтобы вы познакомились.  
— Рейчел, — кентавр кивнул Рейч, — Дрейк, — он обернулся к Дрейку и кивнул еще раз. — Теперь мы познакомились.  
— Вот и хорошо. Что ж, к делу?  
Мистер Лехрер в предвкушении потер ладони и стал развязывать свой походный мешок. Еще один был у Рейч, а третий, самый большой, взялся тащить Дрейк. Мешок не был тяжелым, но все-таки Дрейк обрадовался, что ему не придется нести его обратно.  
Фиренц осматривал содержимое мешков: склянки, стеклышки, зеркальце, ленты, небольшие коробки, которые шуршали сыпучим содержимым. Похоже, мистер Лехрер снабжал не одного только Фиренца.  
— Все, как мы договаривались, — объявил кентавр. — Ты — честный волшебник, Лехрер, и я рад, что мы познакомились.  
— Я тоже рад, Фиренц, — улыбнулся мистер Лехрер. — Что ж, где мне взять связки?  
— Мне очень жаль, Лехрер, — кентавр неожиданно преобразился. Нахмурился, прищурил взгляд. Дрейк почувствовал топот копыт, отражающийся на его ступнях. Он пригнулся к земле — то же сделала Рейчел.  
— Что происходит, Фиренц?  
— Мы не можем рисковать так, старый друг, — заявил Фиренц. Дрейк заметил, что из его глаз покатились по щекам слезы. — Мы не можем рисковать — ты знаешь, как нас найти.  
— Постой, Фиренц, ты ведь знаешь, я никогда не...  
— Бежим! — закричала Рейчел. Она схватила мистера Лехрера за руку и потащила за собой. — Бежим, Дрейк!  
Дрейк немедленно побежал следом. Фиренц не стал преследовать их: не хотел или ждал свою стаю? Дрейк не знал, что у него на уме, но рисковать не хотел. Рейчел, должно быть, думала о том же: она путала следы, петляла в чаще, заставляя мистера Лехрера пригибаться к земле и перелезать через поваленные стволы деревьев.  
— Дрейк, разделимся, — сказала она, когда они преодолели половину пути. Грохот сзади усилился — кентавры догоняли их.  
— Идет, — согласился Дрейк и свернул короткой дорогой. Преследователи решат, что старик побежит именно так, потому что это легче всего, но Рейч проведет мистера Лехрера другой дорогой. Сложной, запутанной — надежной.  
— Возвращайся! — крикнула Рейчел ему в спину.  
Он улыбнулся. Наконец, она обращалась с ним, как с равным. Его умная безрассудная старшая сестра.

* * *

Мистер Лехрер бежал медленнее, чем она ожидала. Им надо было успеть оторваться, чтобы кентавры побежали за Дрейком. В лесу ему не было равных, и она не беспокоилась, что друзья Фиренца догонят его. Но старик едва передвигался. Она подумала, быть может, ей удастся поднять его, но для этого он был слишком грузным. В конце концов, старик остановился.  
— Все, милая, дальше я не пойду, — объявил он.  
— Что вы такое говорите! Осталось немного!  
— Я знаю, — он опять виновато улыбнулся, — но мне тоже осталось немного. Хватит с меня побегов, приключений, опасных знакомств. Возьми, — он достал волшебную палочку и передал ей.  
Она не могла протянуть руку, чтобы принять такой подарок. Она знала, что, забрав его палочку, станет преступницей, но еще хуже было другое — она знала, что, забрав его палочку, обречет его на гибель.  
— Вы ведь можете воспользоваться волшебством, — напомнила Рейчел. — Заколдуйте себя и бегите!  
— Как, по-твоему, я бежал все это время? — улыбаясь, мистер Лехрер закашлялся.  
Топот приближался.  
— Беги, Рейчел. Беги! Ты знаешь, как открыть лавку, ты знаешь, как обращаться с деньгами. Ты все знаешь без меня. Беги, я прошу тебя. Так я буду знать, что все это было не зря.  
Она протянула руку и коснулась кончиками пальцев драгоценного дерева. Ей показалось, палочка была горячей. Осторожно она обхватила ее и прижала к груди. Вдоль всего тела пробежала теплая волна — будто подул теплый поток воздуха. Она почувствовала любимый запах весенних цветов и заметила, как улыбнулся мистер Лехрер.  
— Беги, — повторил он, и она побежала.

* * *

Кентавры отстали, только когда Дрейк подошел к самому краю. Дальше раскинулись первые деревушки. У них должно было быть другое название, тетя Дженна объясняла ему, но он не запоминал, что к чему у магглов.  
Дрейк рухнул на колени и позволил себе несколько минут отдыха, восстанавливая дыхание. Сейчас ему не помешало бы превратиться в волка, но он не мог. Оставалось прислушиваться к звукам, лежа на сырой холодной траве, смотреть, как летают промышляющие букашками птицы, и мечтать, что Рейч выбралась.  
Много лет он думал, что Рейчел — его сестра. Тетя Дженна говорила, все они братья и сестры, и Дрейк думал, что Рейчел — его настоящая сестра. Теперь он добавлял про себя слово «настоящая», чтобы разобраться во всех этих сложных отношениях магглов и волшебников. В детстве все было просто: есть стая, и есть все остальные. Стая — друзья, семья, а все остальные — враги. Нужно прятаться от них, если встретятся на пути, и держать ухо востро, если сбежать не выйдет.  
Потом Дрейк вырос и узнал, что братья и сестры — это когда у вас одни родители. Тетя Дженна воспитывала всех волчат. Неважно, кто тебя родил, неважно, кто был твоим отцом — всех воспитывала она. Учила, заботилась. Он решил, что про себя будет называть ее мамой. Вслух она не разрешала: говорила, они все равны, и нет ничего хорошего, если они начнут вести себя, как глупые волшебники.  
— Можно, Рейчел будет моей сестрой? — спросил он у тети Дженны.  
— Ты этого хочешь? — спросила она в ответ.  
Он кивнул, и тогда она ответила, что Рейчел — его настоящая сестра.  
Настоящая.  
Дрейк понимал, что это — ложь, но ему все равно было приятно, что тетя Дженна разрешила ему так думать про Рейч. Они были братом и сестрой, взаправду, как будто жили среди волшебников. Он даже приготовил ей подарок — она бы обрадовалась, если бы только он успел выкопать его перед тем как сбежал. О чем он думал?  
— Дрейк! — голос Рейч вернул его с небес на землю. Он вскочил на ноги и побежал к ней.  
Рейчел стояла на четвереньках, тяжело дышала и хотела что-то сказать Дрейку, но слова все еще не получались у нее.  
— Рейч, все в порядке? Где мистер Лехрер?  
Она не ответила, но он почувствовал запах слез, и понял, что мистер Лехрер остался в лесу. Рейч редко плакала, почти никогда. Один раз, когда стая села возле костра, чтобы вспомнить о Дрейке-старшем. Дрейк-старший был старым волком, и Дрейк знал, что его назвали в честь него. Знал, что Дрейк-старший когда-то был вожаком. Знал, что у Дрейка-старшего было много шрамов. Они почти не виделись и Дрейк никогда не заговаривал с седовласым старым оборотнем. Ему было страшно. Но в тот вечер при тонкой луне Рейчел почему-то расплакалась. Она попросила у тети Дженны разрешение взять общую бутылку и сделала несколько глотков. Дрейку не разрешили. Слезы Рейчел пахли так же.  
— Ты не успела? — спросил Дрейк. — Ничего, ты сделала все, что могла.  
Тетя Дженна, когда хотела успокоить их, всегда говорила так.  
— Нет, — ответила Рейч, глотая слезы — он слышал. — Он сам сдался.  
— Он был очень старым, — напомнил Дрейк.  
— Нет! — Рейч посмотрела на него зло. Слезы текли по ее щекам кривыми дорожками. — Нет! Он сдался! Сдался!  
— Он был очень старым, — тихо повторил Дрейк. — Пойдем, надо убираться отсюда. Нельзя оставаться здесь на ночь.  
— Дай мне отдышаться, — попросила Рейч. Тогда Дрейк сел рядом.  
— Он сказал что-нибудь?  
— Сказал? — она не понимала.  
— Он сказал что-нибудь... на прощанье? Взрослые говорят иногда что-нибудь.  
Дрейк отвернулся, шмыгнул носом и протер глаза — на них попала паутина.  
— Да, сказал, — отрезала Рейчел. И замолчала. Он тоже не стал ничего спрашивать.  
Потом, разглядывая сжавшуюся фигурку Рейч, он заметил в ее руке что-то странное.  
— Что это?  
Предмет был похож на волшебную палочку.  
— Он отдал мне ее, — ответила Рейчел. Она больше не плакала.  
— Он отдал тебе свою палочку? — удивился Дрейк.  
— Да, — она снова зло посмотрела на него, — что, думаешь, я отобрала ее у него? Думаешь, я преступница?  
— Я думаю, — ответил Дрейк, — у тебя будут проблемы, если кто-то узнает.  
Они помолчали еще немного.  
— Но я никому не скажу, — добавил Дрейк.  
Потом он встал и пошел к городу. Им нужно было спрятаться. Через несколько минут он обернулся — Рейчел шла следом. Взгляд ее был опущен. Она брела по его следам.  
Дрейк вспомнил муравейник, пенек и подарок, который так и не успел раскопать для нее, и по его щекам опять потекли слезы.  
— Хорошо, что тетя Дженна не видит нас, — он сказал вслух, как будто обращался к Рейч.  
Вдалеке раздался одинокий вой. Дрейк замер и посмотрел в сторону леса. Птицы испуганно летали над деревьями.  
— Бежим! — закричала Рейчел.  
И они побежали.

* * *

Вечерний Лондон выглядел угрожающе. Первый раз, когда Рейчел попала в город, был на ее День рождения. Она шла по улицам с тетей Дженной.  
— Здесь она купила мне мороженое, — сказала Рейчел, когда Дрейк подошел к ней.  
Пока они шли к городу, он держался впереди, но стоило им зайти на шумную улицу, он поравнялся с ней, а потом отстал на пару шагов. Он не знал, как ходить в городе и надеялся, что она знает.  
— Тетя? — спросил Дрейк, виновато улыбаясь.  
Его улыбка напомнила Рейчел мистера Лехрера. Могут ли они теперь пойти в его дом? Он отдал ей свою волшебную палочку и напомнил, что она все знает о лавке, но может ли она? Наверняка, есть завещание и куда других бумаг волшебников. У них все очень сложно устроено. Рейчел прочла много книг и хорошо разбиралась в некоторых вопросах. Например, она точно знала, что нет закона, запрещающего ей учиться в Хогвартсе. Но про завещания она не знала почти ничего. Если мистер Лехрер хотел, чтобы она жила в его доме, может ли она кому-то доказать это? И как отнесется Министерство Магии к тому, что оборотень живет в городе? Ведь ей нельзя быть так близко к магглам и волшебникам.  
— Да, — ответила Рейчел, когда заметила, что Дрейк уже довольно долго топчется возле нее.  
— Она, наверное, волнуется, — сказал Дрейк.  
— Точно волнуется, — подтвердила Рейчел. — Но ей не позволят ничего сделать. Она ведь должна заботиться о малышах. Если она их оставит, кто за ними присмотрит?  
— Может, написать ей? — предложил Дрейк.  
— И кто доставит письмо? — Рейчел нахмурилась. Иногда ее брат был очень сообразительным, но порой не понимал очевидного.  
— Сова, — выдал Дрейк.  
— Сова! — Рейчел нарочно крикнула его ответ погромче, передразнивая и коверкая тон, которым он сказал это, его ломающийся голос. Какая глупость! — Сова выдаст стаю. И потом, у тебя есть деньги на сову?  
— Нет, — ответил Дрейк и поплелся вперед.  
— Ты что, обиделся? — она догнала его.  
— Нет, — по тону было ясно, что, на самом деле, он обиделся. — Я же знаю, ты не со зла. Просто тебе жаль мистера Лехрера. Мне тоже жаль его. Я думал, этот Фиренц — хороший.  
— Он хороший! — возмутилась Рейчел. Как он может не понимать таких очевидных вещей? — Фиренц очень хороший!  
— Как это? — растерялся Дрейк и снова замер посреди улицы. Прохожие стали толкать их. Рейч схватила брата за руку и потащила подальше от потока людей.  
— Слушай, ты помнишь, что Фиренц сказал, что ему очень жаль? Так и есть, ему было жаль. И он заранее сказал нам, что мы в опасности. Просто он не знал, что мистер Лехрер так болен. Я тоже не знала. Мистер Лехрер скрывал это ото всех, понимаешь? И Фиренц надеялся, что мы успеем сбежать. Его заставили поступить плохо, но он все равно смог сделать что-то хорошее, понимаешь?  
— Заставили? — удивился Дрейк. — Кто?  
— Стая! — Рейчел почти кричала. — Его стая заставила его! Понимаешь?  
— Но ведь стая — это друзья, — Дрейк выглядел совсем глупо. Рейчел хотела рассмеяться, но знала, что тогда оскорбит его еще больше. Мальчишки в этом возрасте ужасно ранимые!  
— Стая — это просто те, кто живет с тобой бок о бок, потому что вы одного вида, — сказала Рейчел. — Взять нас с тобой, мы оборотни. Мы держимся вместе, потому что другие не принимают нас. Понимаешь? Вот и у кентавров. Им приходится жить всем вместе, ведь у них одна территория. Один кентавр — легкая нажива. Волшебники убивали их, точно так же, как они убивают нас. Вот почему мы сбиваемся в стаи, понимаешь? Фиренц вовсе не хотел ничего плохого для мистера Лехрера, но его стая — трусы. Они — трусы! И они заставили Фиренца поступить так, потому что боялись, что Министерство найдет их. Боялись, что мистер Лехрер выдаст их.  
— Не плачь, — Дрейк вдруг подошел ближе и обнял ее.  
Она почувствовала, что все лицо вымокло, а горло жжет оттого что она неправильно дышит.  
— Все из-за нас, — сказала Рейчел. — Из-за нас с тобой.  
— Нет, — возразил Дрейк. — У тебя его волшебная палочка. И мы живы. И мы знаем, что с ним произошло.  
— Что с того? — она обняла Дрейка и позволила себе по-настоящему расплакаться. — Мы же ничего не можем сделать! Он нас приютил, кормил нас и ни за что бы не выдал!  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Рейч, обязательно, — пообещал Дрейк.  
Она знала, что так и будет. Дрейк никогда не бросал слов на ветер. Если уж он что-то обещал, он держал слово. Будь он ее старшим братом, она бы думала, что ей все нипочем, но раз он был младше, ей надо было вести себя разумней.  
— Спасибо тебе, — прошептала она.  
— Ну что ты, мы же брат и сестра, верно?  
— Верно, — она улыбнулась. На душе стало легко. Пусть мистер Лехрер погиб — это очень грустно, но все-таки у нее остался брат, и вместе они сумеют придумать что-нибудь.  
Что-нибудь хорошее.

* * *

В доме мистера Лехрера Дрейк почувствовал незнакомый запах. Он привык, что у старика было много посетителей, но их запах всегда оставался на этаже лавки. Новый запах тянулся вверх.  
— Т-с-с, — сказал он Рейчел.  
Она кивнула — поняла, должно быть, что дело нечисто. Или поверила ему.  
Вдвоем они прошли наверх, осторожно открыли все двери, но никого не обнаружили. Спустились в подвал, обошли весь дом еще раз. Закрыли окна, дверь, сели на кухне и заварили чаю. У мистера Лехрера был старомодный заварник и сервиз, составленный из нескольких. Тетя Дженна тоже делала так, но она жила в лесу, ей негде было взять новый, а мистер Лехрер, должно быть, нарочно хранил старые вещи.  
— Что думаешь, откроем завтра лавку? — спросил Дрейк.  
— У нас же нет документов, и всего остального, — ответила Рейчел.  
— Ему было бы приятно, — возразил Дрейк.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
— Он ведь отдал тебе палочку.  
— Может, он хотел, чтобы я ушла.  
— Тогда он бы прогнал тебя сразу, вот и все.  
— Он нанял меня.  
Дрейк понял, что она снова заплачет, поэтому пошел искать в буфете сладости. В лесу сладости приносили редко, но Дрейк помнил, что Рейч обожала их. Она никому не говорила, что любит конфеты и пирожные, потому что ей не нравилось, когда ее обзывали девчонкой или говорили, что она — неженка. Но все равно тайком она уплетала конфеты за обе щеки.  
Он отыскал пачку леденцов, положил перед Рейчел и сел рядом.  
— Тетя Дженна сказала бы...  
— Ее тут нет! — Рейч отодвинула пачку, уронила голову на руки и все-таки расплакалась.  
— Давай напишем ей? — предложил Дрейк.  
— Как? У нас нет совы. Кого мы туда отправим? Леденец?  
Дрейк услышал опасный шелест за спиной, развернулся и успел увидеть волшебника, который постепенно проявлялся на фоне занавесок.  
— Петрификус Тоталус! — услышал Дрейк, а потом способность двигаться покинула его.

* * *

В книжках волшебники вытаскивали волшебные палочки, кричали заклинания и защищали себя невероятными чарами. Рейчел знала нужные слова, она даже репетировала тайком, как будет произносить их, когда ее пригласят в Хогвартс, но когда волшебник обездвижил Дрейка, ничего не смогла сделать.  
День был таким ужасным, и смерть мистера Лехрера так потрясла ее, что она попросту замерла. Сама остолбенела вместе с Дрейком.  
— Вот и вы, — заявил волшебник. Будто они с Дрейком не пили чай, не обсуждали кучу важных вещей, а просто появились в комнате.  
— Вы кто? — спросила Рейчел. Это было совсем невежливо, но она решила, когда имеешь дело с таким отвратительным типом, который первым делом обездвиживает твоего брата, можно позволить себе грубость.  
— Мы уже встречались, — ответил волшебник, — разве ты не помнишь? Когда вот этот, — он указал палочкой на лежащего неподвижно Дрейка, — стал разгуливать по городу.  
— Точно! Это же вы!  
— Рад, что ты запомнила, — волшебник улыбнулся. Потом убрал волшебную палочку и отправился прямо к Рейчел. Она не знала, что делать. Бежать? Но Дрейк останется в комнате и его упекут в Азкабан.  
— Стойте!  
— Не переживай, милая, я просто посижу, — волшебник тяжело вздохнул, — пришлось долго ждать вас.  
Он уселся на место Дрейка и даже хлебнул из его кружки. Поморщился — чай успел остыть, пока они говорили.  
— Видишь ли, милая, я жду вас тут уже очень долго. Я надеялся, что вы вернетесь с хозяином лавки, но вижу, произошло что-то плохое. На самом деле, у меня инструкции задержать вас и отправить прямо в Министерство. Кто-то слышал вой в канализации, а потом тебя заметили патрульные. Дважды! — он указал пальцем в потолок, но Рейчел понятия не имела, что это значит.  
— Мы попадем в Азкабан? — спросила она.  
— Глупости! — возмутился волшебник. — Никуда вы не попадете, покуда я жив. Вам нужно как можно скорее убраться из города. Вас ищут. Я хотел предупредить вас, проверил, нет ли здесь других авроров, но все было в порядке. Если бы можно было уснуть стоя, я бы непременно уснул. Поэтому собирайте вещи, если они у вас есть, и отправляйтесь в путь. Нельзя медлить. Найти вас — пара пустяков. Радуйтесь, что вместе с вами нам поручили изловить не меньше десятка так называемых преступников.  
— «Так называемых»? — удивилась Рейчел.  
— Бездомные, побирушки, парочка сквибов, приторговывающих сливочным пивом — всякий сброд. Вы, с другой стороны, настоящая находка. Отловить оборотня в городе — прямая дорога к повышению. Так что? Так и будете сидеть?  
Рейчел поняла, что волшебник забыл о своем проклятье. Она выразительно посмотрела на Дрейка.  
— Ох, точно, совершенно забыл, — спохватился волшебник.  
Он расколдовал Дрейка и пошел проверять окна, поочередно оттягивая занавески на них. Потом вернулся, удовлетворенный результатами. Дрейк успел размяться и теперь переводил взгляд с Рейчел на незванного гостя.  
— Мы должны кое-что сообщить вам, — решилась Рейчел.  
— В чем дело, милая? — волшебник беззаботно улыбался.  
— Мы должны сообщить об убийстве.  
Повисла тишина. Волшебник помрачнел, перестал улыбаться и замер поодаль.  
— Вы что, натворили дел? — спросил он.  
— Мы? — спохватилась Рейчел. — Нет! Конечно, нет! Мы никого не трогали. Это все мистер Лехрер...  
— Старик сошел с ума? — удивился волшебник.  
— Нет же! Его убили!  
— Старика?  
— Да! Его убили кентавры! Там, в лесу! Мы пошли в лес, как обычно. Вернее, он пошел, как обычно, а мы — с ним. Он познакомил нас с кентавром, Фиренцем. Все шло хорошо, а потом Фиренц сказал, что ему очень жаль. Мы сбежали, но кентавры преследовали нас, а потом мы оказались здесь, и...  
Она поняла, что снова плачет.  
— Вы видели, как он умер? — спросил волшебник.  
Рейчел помотала головой.  
— Значит, он может быть все еще жив?  
Рейчел почувствовала, как падает ее сердце. Она бросила его! Бросила мистера Лехрера! Он там был совсем один, а она даже не вернулась, чтобы убедиться. Верно говорят, что у оборотней нет души. Разве настоящий волшебник поступил бы так?  
— Собирайтесь, — решил «настоящий» волшебник, — нам нужно проверить, что произошло. Убийство Министерство вам не простит.  
— Но ведь... — начал Дрейк.  
— Я знаю, что вы не убивали старика, — прервал его волшебник, — но Министерству понадобятся доказательства.

* * *

Дрейк шел впереди и старался не скрипеть зубами — шума и без него было достаточно. Волшебник, который назвался мистером Смитом, сказал им вернуться к месту преступления. Дрейк рассчитывал, что они воспользуются магией, но мистер Смит заявил, что не хочет рисковать, поэтому они поплелись пешком. Уставший, измотанный, Дрейк прокладывал путь, слушая, как мистер Смит ломает каждую веточку на своем пути. Наверняка, весь лес уже в курсе, что они приближаются, а ведь они даже не подобрались к границе.  
— Вы говорили о тете Дженне — это ваша родственница? — услышал он за спиной.  
Конечно! Нужно было позвать еще гостей из соседнего леса, нельзя ведь ограничиться теми, что живут в этом. Неужели городские жители совсем не понимают, как передвигать ноги?  
— Не совсем, — тихо ответила Рейч, — она наша воспитательница. В стае она заботится о малышах.  
— Вот как, — крикнул мистер Смит.  
Дрейк вздохнул и поправил себя: сказал, сказал мистер Смит. Конечно, ничего он не кричал, просто сказал так громко, что услышать их с другого конца опушки не составляло труда. Наверняка, в деревеньке позади них все проснулись и теперь стараются улечься поудобнее.  
— Нам нужно думать о пропитании и обо всем остальном, — продолжила Рейчел, — тетя Дженна не охотится вместе с другими, она занимается уходом за вол... за детьми.  
— Очень интересно, — продолжил мистер Смит. — Знаете, у меня был очень хороший преподаватель по уходу за магическими... кгхм, я не хотел вас оскорбить.  
Дрейк не представлял, о чем они говорили. Глупости, очередные глупости волшебников.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответила Рейч, — я знаю, что раньше нас изучали на курсе магических существ.  
— Вот как! Интересно, откуда?  
— Я много читаю.  
— Должно быть, книги вам дает тетя Дженна?  
— Да, книги и много чего еще.  
— Вам очень повезло.  
— Я знаю.  
— Нет, вряд ли. Оборотни, которых я знал, росли сами по себе. Никто их не воспитывал. Большинство даже не умело читать. Думаю, тетя Дженна помогла вам научиться?  
— Да.  
— Удивительный, должно быть, человек.  
— Она хорошая.  
Дрейку стало обидно, он обернулся и крикнул:  
— Она лучше всех!  
— Не шуми! — крикнула в ответ Рейчел.  
И это он шумит? Да они перебудили уже всю округу!  
— Тетя Дженна знает, где вы? — спросил мистер Смит.  
— Мне уже исполнилось шестнадцать, — ответила Рейчел, — я не обязана оставаться в стае.  
— А ваш спутник? Полагаю, он младше вас?  
— Младше.  
— Мне тринадцать! — крикнул Дрейк.  
— Иди скорее! — поторопила Рейчел.  
— Неужели тетя Дженна не волнуется? — поинтересовался мистер Смит.  
Они говорили так, будто Дрейка не было рядом.  
— Думаю, она очень волнуется, но мы ничего не можем сделать. На сову у нас нет денег, а вернуться мы не можем. Если мы вернемся, нас посадят на цепь, и мы уже не сбежим. Если ушел из стаи и вернулся, тебя сажают на цепь.  
— Сурово.  
— Такие правила. Раньше они были другими, но теперь у нас новый вожак, поэтому мы держимся строго. Тетя Дженна недавно попросила новых книг, но они вытряхнули библиотеку и сказали, что книги занимают слишком много места.  
— Вот как. Кто же ваш вожак?  
— Не говори! — закричал Дрейк. — Нельзя говорить такие вещи!  
— Его зовут Фенрир, — ответила Рейчел. — Фенрир Сивый.

* * *

Рейчел долго искала место, где они расстались с мистером Лехрером. Ей пришлось сделать несколько кругов, она припадала к земле, принюхивалась, осматривалась, но все время казалось, что место — не то. В конце концов, она воспроизвела свой побег, вспомнила лицо старика, слезы в глазах, частое дыхание, и поняла, где надо искать.  
Они стояли возле нескольких пятен крови. Кап-кап, Рейчел представляла, как они падали на прелую листву.  
— Тела нет, — заметил Дрейк.  
— Кентавры не питаются мясом волшебников, — добавил мистер Смит.  
— Но зачем им уносить тело? — спросила Рейчел.  
— Кто знает, — ответил мистер Смит, — они могли просто прятать труп, но еще они могли взять его в заложники.  
— В заложники? — спросил Дрейк.  
— Чтобы потом поменять на что-то, — объяснила ему Рейчел.  
— Но ведь он уже все принес им, — удивился Дрейк. — Еду, лекарства, всякое такое.  
— Может, они хотели что-то не от него, молодой человек, — предположил мистер Смит. — Возможно, они хотят чего-то от других волшебников.  
— Почему бы тогда им не взять в заложники их?  
— Дрейк! Ты просто не понимаешь пока, как это работает, — вмешалась Рейчел.  
— Думаю, он понимает уже достаточно, — возразил мистер Смит.  
Рейчел взглянула на Дрейка — его лицо было сосредоточенным и печальным. Благодаря свету луны и мягкому свечению из палочки мистера Смита они хорошо видели друг друга.  
— Нам нужно отправиться на его поиски, но я боюсь, что вам не стоит сопровождать меня, — заявил мистер Смит.  
— Нет! — спохватилась Рейчел. — Это же я оставила его! Мне нужно тоже пойти.  
— И мне! — подхватил Дрейк.  
— Никто из вас не виноват в случившемся, — строго сказал мистер Смит. — Что бы вы там себе ни надумали, кентавры спланировали это до того, как узнали о вашем существовании. Они хотели действовать скрытно, но у них ничего не вышло. Теперь они должны выдвинуть требования, но для этого им нужна подготовка. Возможно, мистер Лехрер сейчас у них в плену. Я отправлюсь на разведку, выясню, что происходит, а потом вернусь за вами. Вы ведь здесь, как дома, я правильно понимаю?  
Рейчел кивнула, а вслед за ней кивнул Дрейк.  
— В таком случае, спрячьтесь где-нибудь и ждите меня, — скомандовал мистер Смит, отправляясь по следу крови.

* * *

Дрейк плохо помнил, какими были порядки, когда вожаком был Дрейк-старший. И совсем плохо помнил, почему его назвали в честь вожака. Других Дрейков, кроме них двоих, в стае не было. Вроде бы он спрашивал у тети Дженни, почему так, но вспомнить ее ответ не получалось.  
Про старого вожака забыли почти сразу, как появился новый. У стаи тогда впервые за долгие годы появилась вкусная еда, они начали кочевать в поисках удобного жилища и набрели на родники, где удалось осесть. Еда, вода, а потом — надежные постели.  
Рейчел однажды спросила, нравится ли Дрейку новый вожак, и он без колебаний ответил, что просто обожает его. Рейчел было десять, а ему, стало быть, семь. Они жевали кусок вяленой оленины. Вкусные волокна рассыпались на языке. Вожак обещал, что на следующую охоту возьмет с собой молодняк. Когда дошло до дела, тетя Дженна не пустила их.  
Был скандал: она стояла, закрывая собой малышей, и грозно рычала. Вожак наступал на нее, а она не дрогнула, и тут остальные начали говорить, чтобы он отступил. И ему пришлось. Рейчел сказала Дрейку тем вечером, что тетя Дженна победила. Теперь он начал понимать, что они имели в виду.  
— Он был хорошим вожаком? — спросил Дрейк, разглядывая, как муравьи тащили по проторенной дорожке соломинки с поляны.  
— Кто? — удивилась Рейчел.  
— Дрейк, — ответил он, — в честь которого меня назвали.  
— Да, очень хорошим, — сказала Рейчел. — Из-за него мы научились читать, ходили иногда в город, жили мирно несколько лет на самой границе леса. Мы даже торговали.  
— Разве это не из-за тети Дженны? — удивился Дрейк.  
— Из-за нее тоже, — согласилась Рейчел. — Но ведь она была его волчицей.  
— Его волчицей? — еще больше удивился Дрейк.  
— Да, они были парой, — ответила Рейчел. — Когда он умер, она много дней ходила больной.  
— А почему он умер? — спросил Дрейк.  
— Потому что пришел новый вожак, — отрезала Рейчел и отвернулась от Дрейка. Он решил, что больше спрашивать не стоит. Главное уже было ясно.

* * *

Мистер Смит вернулся через несколько минут. Рейчел успела задремать, но Дрейк будил ее, когда видел, что она надолго закрыла глаза, поэтому сон был некрепким. Она помотала головой, приводя себя в чувства и приготовилась слушать объяснения мистера Смита, но тот прошел мимо них и велел им идти следом.  
Дорога, по которой они пошли, выглядела неудобной и вела в сторону старого дома. Рейчел даже подумала, что мистер Смит хочет избавиться от проблем, вернув их в стаю, но когда они прошли границу леса и продолжили двигаться по территории магглов, — успокоилась.  
— Куда вы идете? — спросил Дрейк.  
— У меня встреча с одним человеком, — ответил мистер Смит. — Надеюсь, он поможет мне решить хотя бы одну проблему. Если повезет, все сразу.  
— Что это за человек? — Дрейк не унимался. Он всегда был почемучкой, и чаще всего это раздражало Рейчел, но сейчас она была рада его любопытству.  
— Она очень мудрая волшебница, — ответил мистер Смит. — Раньше работала вместе с нами. Мы учились в Хогвартсе почти в одно время. Я видел, как Распределяющая Шляпа крикнула ей идти за стол Пуффендуя. Потом нам пришлось разделиться, у нее возникли непредвиденные сложности, а я был дураком-карьеристом. Но мы поддерживали связь. Вели переписку, пока было можно.  
— И она живет здесь? Возле леса? — удивился Дрейк.  
— На самом деле, она живет гораздо дальше, — ответил мистер Смит, — просто здесь нам удобнее будет встретиться. О! Вот, посмотрите, она машет нам рукой.  
Рейчел напрягла зрение и взглянула туда, куда указывал волшебник. В поле стояла одинокая фигурка. По очертаниям одежды Рейчел поняла, что это — женщина. Они шли прямо к ней.  
— Чувствуешь запах? — спросил Дрейк, поравнявшись с Рейчел.  
Она принюхалась, но от мистера Смита так сильно пахло зельями, что ей ничего не удалось разобрать. Только неуловимо знакомый оттенок, из-за которого она сразу подумала о доме.  
— Здравствуй, Джен! — крикнул мистер Смит.  
— Здравствуй, Альфред! — крикнула тетя Дженна.  
Рейчел замерла. Неужели все это мистер Смит говорил о ней? Тетя Дженна училась в Хогвартсе? У нее была волшебная палочка? Рейчел всегда думала, что тетя Дженна родилась в стае, как и сама Рейчел.  
— Я нашел твоих щенят, — мистер Смит указал на Рейчел и Дрейка.  
— Правильно говорить «волчат», у нас так принято, — ответила тетя Дженна. — Спасибо, что позаботился о них. Вы хорошо себя вели?  
— Да, тетя Дженна! — крикнул Дрейк.  
Рейчел тут же решила, что он — предатель. Потом остановила себя. Неужели она так и не повзрослела, на самом деле? Ведь Дрейк не хотел уходить и стаи, он любил тетю Дженну и жизнь, которую предлагал лес. На самом деле, он сбежал только из-за Рейчел. Нет ничего плохого в том, что он согласен жить вдали от волшебников. Так даже проще. Она решила, что поймает момент, когда можно будет незаметно уйти, и улизнет. Нужно лучше путать следы и уйти гораздо дальше Лондона. Тогда у Дрейка не хватит сил преследовать ее.  
— Ты говорил, у тебя большие неприятности, — сказала тетя Дженна мистеру Смиту.  
— Кентавры, один старый торговец, Сириус Блэк — целая куча неприятностей, Джен, — ответил мистер Смит.  
— Я могу помочь? — тетя Дженна всегда была доброй женщиной.  
— Да, — ответил мистер Смит, — но время не ждет. Нам нужно вернуться туда — старик у них. Они собрались отнести его в людное место завтра, а потом потребовать себе резервацию. Свободные территории, собственный лес — не уверен, как они назовут это. Похоже, их напугали действия Министерства. Несколько рейдов, дементоры. Кого угодно такое собьет с толку.  
— Кентавры — гордые существа, — согласилась тетя Дженна. Рейчел вспомнила, что старик говорил то же самое. Выходит, он еще жив, и мистер Смит с тетей Дженной собираются спасти его.  
— Нам не помешала бы помощь, Джен, — сказал мистер Смит.  
— Ты просишь о большой услуге, Альфред, — вздохнула тетя Дженна. — Если бы на кону не стояла жизнь человека, я бы отказалась, но у меня, похоже, нет выбора. Министерство повесит все на моих волчат, верно?  
— Улик достаточно, — подтвердил мистер Смит, — я мог бы пообещать тебе, что прикрою, но у меня не так много власти. Сама знаешь, если ты не приносишь головы врагов каждую неделю, с тобой мало считаются.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась тетя Дженна, — если ты не Грозный Глаз, не быть тебе достойным аврором. Надеюсь, они справятся с тем, что грядет.  
— О чем ты? — спросил мистер Смит.  
— В лесу ходят слухи, наш вожак суетится, ищет другие стаи, на границе можно увидеть жутких тварей, я даже не знаю названия для них.  
— Думаешь, скоро начнется новая война?  
— Не знаю, Альфред, но мне хотелось бы оказаться как можно дальше от этих мест, когда все решится, — ответила тетя Дженна.  
— Ты собираешься уйти? — удивился мистер Смит.  
— Я собираюсь увести стаю, — тетя Дженна сбросила плащ, который скрывал ее фигуру, подняла лицо к небу и протяжно завыла. Из леса ей ответили другие голоса. Рейчел узнала их — это была ее стая.

* * *

Дрейк бежал в хвосте вместе с Рейчел и мистером Смитом. Сначала он держался слева поодаль, но тетя Дженна велела ему не высовываться. Они двигались тихо, сворачивали в неожиданных местах, разделялись и опять сходились. Дрейку надо было только не потерять запах тети Дженны, и он хорошо справлялся с этим. Еще ему приходилось напоминать Рейч и мистеру Смиту, что они должны вести себя тихо. Несколько раз они начинали разговор — он прерывал их.  
Лес казался дружелюбным поначалу, но чем дальше они продвигались вглубь, тем гуще казались кроны, появлялось больше поваленных деревьев, а кустарник больно царапал кожу. Бежать стало тяжело, они перешли на быстрый шаг.  
Возле границы леса мистер Смит предложил отвести Дрейка и Рейч в безопасное место, но тетя Дженна ответила, что они уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы идти вместе с остальными. Дрейк думал, кроме них, за мистером Лехрером отправятся другие волчата, но из молодняка были только они двое.  
Наконец, чаща стала почти непроходимой. Идущие первыми отваливали стволы в стороны, пригибали ветки, но все равно идти было невозможно.  
— Джен! — крикнул мистер Смит.  
Все замерли и обернулись к нему. Дрейк тоже замер и посмотрел на волшебника.  
Тетя Дженна вернулась к ним, пройдя сквозь стаю.  
— Зачем ты кричал? — спросила она шепотом.  
— Мы не пройдем так, сама знаешь, — сказал мистер Смит. — Придется нам помогать остальным.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — ответила тетя Дженна.  
— Без волшебства здесь не обойтись, — сказал мистер Смит и достал свою палочку. Несколько членов стаи сделали шаг назад.  
— Спокойно, — сказала тетя Дженна. — Нам нужен свободный проход. Если мы хотим попасть туда и вернуться, нам придется использовать волшебство. Никто не обвинит вас в преступлении. Верно, Альфред?  
— Так и есть, — согласился мистер Смит.  
Тогда Дрейк увидел, как один за другим оборотни начали вытаскивать волшебные палочки. Никогда раньше он не видел этого. Им говорили, оборотню волшебная палочка не положена.  
Деревья расступались перед ними. Тонкая полоса молодой луны зависла над лесом, разливая свет на дороге, которая образовалась перед стаей. Тетя Дженна шла впереди, сжимая волшебную палочку. Тонкие лучи волшебства текли от кончика палочки к деревьям и кустарникам. Птицы, которые волновались прибытию незваных гостей, теперь молчали. Бесшумно и быстро стая продвигалась вперед. Мистер Смит замыкал колонну, помогая деревьям сомкнуться за их спинами.  
Дрейк почувствовал себя моряком на судне. Рейчел читала ему много историй об отважных моряках и пиратах. Он помнил, как описывали движение корабля в шторм. Вокруг бушует буря, со всех сторон гром, вода льется на палубу, но они продолжают плыть. Дрейк решил, что птичий гомон сойдет за гром, буря — это опасность, которой подвергается мистер Лехрер, а вода — цепкие ветви деревьев и кустарника. Они, стая, — это корабль, который движется вперед, несмотря ни на что.  
Много раз он пытался объяснить Рейчел, почему ему нравится жизнь в стае, но она не слушала. Может быть, теперь она услышит? Увидит сама? Как приятно быть частью чего-то большего. Выполнять полезную и нужную роль, знать, что тебя защитят друзья.

* * *

Когда все подняли волшебные палочки, Рейчел тоже хотела вынуть свою. Она могла бы попробовать несколько заклинаний. Возможно, тетя Дженна заметила бы, как хорошо она колдует, и разрешила ей купить свою палочку. Потом Рейчел вспомнила, что палочка принадлежала мистеру Лехреру, вспомнила, как плакала, когда поняла, что старик умер, и как обрадовалась, когда узнала, что он мог быть до сих пор жив.  
Вместо того чтобы пробовать собственные заклинания, она прислушивалась к чужим. Было удивительно идти среди старых знакомых и слышать, как они колдуют. Все они так часто с презрением высказывались об оборотнях, которые не оставили волшебство. Все они смеялись над студентами Хогвартса, над книгочеями, над жителями городов. Неужели все это было нарочно?  
Она решила, что обязана узнать правду. Ей только и надо было идти следом за всеми, не отставать и внимательно смотреть по сторонам.  
Они подошли к границе леса неожиданно. Рейчел даже не поняла, что произошло. Лунный свет из тонкого луча превратился в мягкое всеобъемлющее свечение. Кроны больше не мешали ему касаться земли.  
Рейчел осмотрелась: лес образовывал ровный круг, в центре которого стояли высокие хижины, хитроумные навесы для просушки растений и сырого мяса. У стаи тоже были такие — раньше, когда вожаком был отец Дрейка. Их с Дрейком отец.  
— Они успели спрятаться, — сказала тетя Дженна стае. — Нам придется разделиться и искать их. Все, что нужно — найти волшебника, которого они держат в плену. Мы заберем его и уйдем. Понятно? Никаких сражений, никакого преследования. Мы здесь, чтобы спасти жизнь старика, который приютил волчат нашей стаи.  
Оборотни согласно кивали. Потом, не сговариваясь, они разошлись в разные стороны. По двое, по трое ловкими движениями они скользили к границе и растворялись за стволами деревьев.  
Тетя Дженна и мистер Смит остались с Рейчел и Дрейком.  
— Кто остался с другими? — спросил Дрейк. — С молодняком.  
Рейчел почувствовала себя виноватой. Вот как, Дрейк помнит, что тетя Дженна должна следить за детьми, а она уже забыла. С кем теперь волчата? Им ведь пора ложиться спать.  
— Они в надежном месте, — ответила тетя Дженна, — к рассвету мы сами доберемся до них. Вы ведь не натворите глупостей?  
Дрейк пообещал ей, что они не сделают ничего глупого, а Рейчел снова стало стыдно. Щеки горели. Как она могла так поступить? Сбежать, когда тетя Дженна в одиночку боролась с тиранией нового вожака. Готовила побег, искала место. Рейчел думала только о себе — это правда. Нужно было в первую очередь думать о стае.  
— Ты молодец, — сказала тетя Дженна, обращаясь к Рейчел — та удивленно посмотрела. — Я много лет думала о том, как нам вырваться из его лап, но когда ты сбежала, я поняла — это очень просто. Он не станет преследовать нас, у него свои дела. Мы уйдем далеко, очень далеко, и будем жить там, как раньше. Ты пойдешь с нами?  
Рейчел вспомнила, как они жили «раньше». Их отец был хорошим человеком, и когда Рейчел становилось грустно, тетя Дженна брала ее в город и показывала интересные места. Им даже удавалось зайти в помещения, побродить там в свое удовольствие и вернуться. Рейчел подумала, что такая жизнь — совсем неплоха.  
Потом она подумала о волшебной палочке в руках тети Дженны. Значит, все эти уроки, книги — все это было по-настоящему. Их учила не самоучка, а выпускница Хогвартса, факультета Пуффендуй. Должно быть, оборотень укусил ее, когда она работала в Министерстве Магии. Или где-то еще, где работают волшебники после Хогвартса. Рейчел стало жаль тетю Дженну. Жаль, что тетю укусили. Рейчел всегда считала, что тетя тоже родилась оборотнем, как они с Дрейком.  
— Да, конечно! — ответила, наконец, Рейчел. — С радостью.

* * *

Вой раздался со стороны, противоположной той, откуда они пришли. Дрейк хорошо ориентировался в своем лесу, но этот был ему незнаком. Тетя Дженна не разрешала приходить сюда из-за кентавров и других, менее дружелюбных существ.  
— В путь, — сказал мистер Смит, но тетя Дженна остановила его.  
Вот почему стая так долго избегает волшебников. Они умеют действовать сообща, а волшебники вечно думают только о себе. Нельзя идти туда в одиночку, нужно дождаться остальных.  
Оборотни возвращались тем же путем, постепенно стягивались к центру покинутого поселения и вставали вокруг тети Дженны.  
— Не забывайте, нам нужен волшебник. Постарайтесь не причинить им вреда. Они напуганы. Помните, мы тоже совершили много ошибок, когда были напуганы.  
Дрейк вертел головой — оборотни кивали. Он не мог понять, о каких ошибках она говорит? Разве стая сделала что-то плохое?  
Потом они отправились в путь. Двигались быстрее, чем раньше — Дрейк едва успевал. Мистер Смит то и дело шептал заклинания и прихлебывал отвратительно пахнущее зелье из фляжки.  
Кентавры встретили их рядом заточенных копий. Стая рассыпалась в стороны и стала искать возможность обхода. Свободный путь нашла тетя Дженна, дала остальным сигнал, и они успели пробежать вглубь. Кентавры бросились следом.  
Дрейк слышал знакомый топот позади и прибавил хода. Мистер Смит начал отставать, Рейчел бежала рядом с ним.  
— Мы не хотим навредить вам! — крикнула тетя Дженна, ее голос разнесся над лесом.  
— Нам нужен только мистер Лехрер! — добавила она спустя несколько минут.  
Погоня продолжалась. Дрейк догадался, что им удалось прорваться через первую линию защиты, но теперь их ожидали другие. Кентавры выстраивались по двое, по трое, иногда встречались пятерки слитно бегущих существ. Дрейка поразила их способность двигаться совершенно одинаково. Ему было страшно, особенно когда кентавры бежали совсем близко, но все же он успевал заметить красоту их движений.  
— Почти на месте, — сказал мистер Смит.  
Как и в прошлый раз, неожиданно, они оказались на открытом пространстве. Дрейк решил, что кентавры специально вырубали деревья и делали укромные места, чтобы там им проще было использовать свою скорость. В лесу им приходилось лавировать между деревьями, перепрыгивать кустарники, пни, поваленные стволы. Но на открытом пространстве они легко могли одолеть противника.  
— Не бойся, парень, — сказал ему мистер Смит. Они стояли возле границы леса и наблюдали за тем, как впереди сбиваются вместе кентавры.  
— Я и не боюсь, — ответил Дрейк.  
— У нас есть еще сюрпризы для них, — сказал мистер Смит. — На случай, если они откажутся отдать старика по-хорошему.  
Тетя Дженна пошла вперед. Стая собралась за ее спиной, но осталась неподвижна.  
— С кем я буду говорить? — спросила тетя Дженна.  
— Со мной! — из стада кентавров вышел один. Лунный свет подчеркивал темный окрас его волос и лошадиной половины туловища. Дрейк почувствовал исходящую от кентавра опасность.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила тетя Дженна.  
— Бэйн. Мое имя — Бэйн. Как зовут тебя?  
— Дженна.  
— Я слышал о тебе. Твоя стая стала сильной под началом Фенрира.  
— Мы свободны от него теперь. Мы сами по себе. Что вы делаете так близко к Лондону?  
— Мы живем там, где хотим, — голос кентавра стал грубым. — Убирайтесь из нашего леса!  
— Отдайте нам волшебника, которого забрали в плен обманом, и мы уйдем. Вы никогда нас не увидите.  
— Вы врете! — крикнул Бэйн и обернулся к стаду. — Они снова врут нам! Мы уже слушали ваши обещания, — сказал он тетя Дженне. — Ничем хорошим они не заканчиваются. Старик нужен нам, чтобы от нас отвязались. Пока он у нас, никто не посмеет тронуть нас.  
— Ты сошел с ума, Бэйн! — крикнула тетя Дженна. — Отдайте нам старика и уходите сами. Бегите на север, места хватит всем. Грядет буря, и никто из нас не должен участвовать в ней.  
Дрейк почувствовал, как напряглась стая. Он не сразу понял, в чем дело. Потом прислушался, они повторяли: «Грядет буря». Должно быть, это было условным сигналом.  
— Мы не отдадим вам старика, — ответил Бэйн. — Убирайтесь, откуда явились.  
— Мы все равно заберем его, — сказала тетя Дженна, и в ту же секунду стая рассыпалась и потекла к стаду. Оборотни бежали, пригибаясь к земле, чтобы копья и стрелы кентавров не задели их.  
Мистер Смит загородил собой Дрейка и Рейчел. Перед ним в воздухе возник переливающийся синим прозрачный щит.

* * *

Рейчел заметила странное шевеление в стороне от битвы. Она присмотрелась к деревьям недалеко от места, где мистер Смит укрывал их с Дрейком щитом.  
— Смотри, там что-то есть, — сказала она брату.  
— Нужно проверить, — ответил он и отправился вдоль границы к деревьям.  
— Куда? — спохватился мистер Смит.  
— Там что-то есть, — повторила Рейчел.  
— Детишки! Вы меня в могилу сведете! — воскликнул мистер Смит, но пошел вслед за Дрейком.  
Втроем они добрались до деревьев и заметили, что им машет кентавр. Его скрывали тени, и он двигался очень осторожно.  
— Рейчел и Дрейк, — сказал он, — идите за мной.  
— Я их не оставлю! — возразил мистер Смит.  
— Только Рейчел и Дрейк, — настаивал кентавр. — Другим опасно. Надо спешить!  
Рейчел узнала Фиренца. Она вспомнила, как тот предупредил их об опасности. Может быть, на этот раз Фиренц отведет их к мистеру Лехреру?  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказала она мистеру Смиту. — Он — наш друг.  
— Тот, что чуть не отдал вас на растерзание остальным? — нахмурился мистер Смит.  
— Он — наш друг, — повторила Рейчел.  
Мистер Смит колебался. Тогда Дрейк подошел к нему и что-то сказал на ухо. Мистер Смит кивнул и пошел обратно. Рейчел пожалела, что за шумом битвы шепота Дрейка было не разобрать.  
— Нужно спешить, — повторил Фиренц.  
— Он жив? — спросила Рейчел, когда они отправились в путь.  
— Да, но его здоровье... он плохо себя чувствует, — ответил Фиренц.  
— Он очень старый, — подтвердила Рейчел.  
— Мы с ним друзья, — сказал Фиренц. — Поэтому я помогаю вам.  
— Мы знаем, — ответила Рейчел. — У вас не было выбора. Вы спасли нас — предупредили.  
— Ты — очень мудрая волчица, — сказал Фиренц. — Так все и было.  
Они долго бежали в молчании. Фиренц старался выбирать дорогу дальше от битвы. Слышно было крики, треск деревьев, которые падали от случайно попавших в них чар.  
— Он там, — Фиренц указал на кустарник, куда кентавру было сложно попасть.  
Рейчел подумала, если бы Фиренц хотел заманить их в ловушку, лучше ничего нельзя было придумать. Они залезут в клетку сами, и у кентавров появится еще одно преимущество.  
— Торопитесь, — сказал Фиренц, — вам придется идти назад медленней. Я понесу его, но он болен.  
Рейчел больше не раздумывала. Если есть шанс спасти мистера Лехрера, она воспользуется им. Иногда нужно идти на риск. Тетя Дженна никогда не говорила вслух такие вещи, но Рейчел знала, что сейчас она одобрила бы этот поступок.  
Кусты скрывали наскоро сделанную кровать: доски, сваленные сверху ветки и шкуры. Мистер Лехрер лежал на этом неудобном лежбище и тихо стонал. Он был без сознания.  
— Мистер Лехрер! — крикнула Рейчел и стала трясти старика. Он застонал еще громче, но открыл глаза.  
— Что такое? Где я?  
— Мистер Лехрер, мы в большой опасности. Вам нужно помочь мне. Мы выберемся отсюда и побежим. Хорошо?  
— Милая, это ты! — обрадовался старик. — Я так волновался, что с тобой что-то случится.  
— Скорее, мистер Лехрер, мы должны спешить. Кентавры могут хватиться вас. Увидят, что нас нет рядом. Скорее.  
Старик начал подниматься — она помогла ему. Они попытались подобраться к выходу из убежища, но у Рейчел не хватало сил.  
— Давай вместе, — крикнул Дрейк снаружи.  
Она не стала спорить: вместе всегда легче. Он тоже пролез в убежище, они вцепились в шкуру, на которой лежал мистер Лехрер, и вдвоем вытащили его наружу. Потом Дрейк помог старику сесть на Фиренца. Они убедились, что мистер Лехрер крепко держится, и двинулись в обратный путь.  
Рейчел услышала, как рядом треснула ветка. Она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, кто подкрался к ним, но рядом никого не было.  
— Мистер Смит, — сказал Дрейк шепотом.  
Она вспомнила, как мистер Смит появился из ниоткуда на кухне мистера Лехрера. Должно быть, у него есть мантия невидимости или особое заклинание. Значит, все это время у них был запасной план благодаря Дрейку и мистеру Смиту. Рейчел почувствовала благодарность. Раньше ей, наверное, стало бы неприятно, что эти двое что-то задумали за ее спиной, но теперь она хорошо понимала, что у них не было возможности предупредить ее, не спугнув Фиренца. Ведь для кентавра было очень важно привести к мистеру Лехреру только его друзей. Как он мог понять, что мистер Смит тоже друг мистера Лехрера?  
— Спасибо, — сказала Рейчел Дрейку, и тот ненадолго улыбнулся.

* * *

Когда они вернулись к месту сражения, Фиренц подождал, пока Дрейк помог мистеру Лехреру спрыгнуть на землю. Потом кентавр махнул им рукой и нырнул в чащу. Дрейк подумал, что Фиренцу придется надолго уйти от стада. Возможно, навсегда. Вряд ли они одобрят такое предательство. Не всем повезло со стаей так, как Дрейку.  
Мистер Смит с помощью волшебной палочки подал условный сигнал тете Дженне, и стая побежала обратно. Дрейк заметил, что некоторые оборотни были ранены, но раны эти позволяли бежать, а значит, их можно было вылечить.  
Обратный путь оказался сложным. Кентавры отправились в погоню. Бэйн, должно быть, понял, что оборотням удалось спасти мистера Лехрера, так что все силы бросили на преследование. Дрейк, на этот раз, бежал рядом с тетей Дженной. Она руководила остальными, а ему говорила, куда нужно будет сворачивать. Позади помогали бежать мистеру Лехреру Рейч и мистер Смит. Они отстали, поэтому иногда Дрейк возвращался к ним и рассказывал, куда проще всего бежать дальше.  
Луна скрылась из виду, стало темнее. Волшебные палочки освещали дорогу, но Дрейк не привык к их свету, поэтому тени сбивали его с толку, и он начал спотыкаться.  
— Осталось немного, — сказала тетя Дженна.  
— Спасибо вам, — сказал Дрейк. — Спасибо, что помогли спасти мистера Лехрера.  
— Мы же одна стая, — ответила тетя Дженна.  
— Стая Фиренца его не поддержала, — возразил Дрейк.  
— Мы не такие, — ответила тетя Дженна. — Мы заботимся друг о друге. Помнишь? Пока ты в стае, о тебе всегда позаботятся. Ты ведь не бросил Рейчел.  
— Конечно, она же моя сестра.  
— Дрейк, мы с тобой уже говорили об этом. Ты должен знать, что она — не твоя сестра.  
— Я знаю, — поспешно ответил Дрейк. — Я знаю, что это не по-настоящему, но все равно мне хочется так думать. Можно?  
— Да, ты можешь считать ее своей сестрой, — ответила тетя Дженна. — Просто ты должен знать, что у вас разные родители.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Дрейк. — Знаю, что у нас у всех разные родители. Но мы же стая.  
— Правильно, — тетя Дженна остановилась — они смогли выбраться из леса, — мы — стая.

* * *

Рейчел лежала в мягкой постели дома мистера Лехрера. Она знала, что до вечера ей можно валяться, сколько вздумается. Фенрир не сунется в Лондон, и у стаи есть время набраться сил. Тетя Дженна отправила Дрейка вместе с Рейчел и попросила мистера Смита позаботиться о них на время.  
В дом мистера Лехрера пригласили милую женщину в белой одежде. Оказалось, она работала в Больнице Святого Мунго и хорошо знала мистера Смита, поэтому обещала держать свой визит в тайне. Пока мистер Смит спал, женщина осмотрела Рейчел и Дрейка, прописала им разноцветные пилюли и дала каждому по коробочке.  
— У вас очень хорошее здоровье, — сказала она, — но вам не помешает еще немного, учитывая, что вы задумали.  
Рейчел не стала спрашивать, что они задумали, это было ясно по обрывкам разговоров тети Дженны и мистера Смита. Чтобы выжить, стае придется уйти как можно дальше от Лондона. Скорее всего, они направятся в Ирландию и скроются в горах. Возможно, местные жители не будут довольны поначалу, но тетя Дженна справится с их недовольством и предложит выгодное сотрудничество. У нее всегда получалось сглаживать углы.  
— Вставай! — из-за двери раздался голос Дрейка. Она хотела поморщиться, кинуть в него подушкой и сказать, что у нее еще есть время поспать, но передумала. Нет, так вела бы себя Рейчел из прошлого. Раз Дрейк думает, что ей стоит подняться, нужно послушать его. Он тоже не ребенок.  
Дрейк ждал снаружи. Вид у него был помятый, в волосах застряли ветки и листья, а лицо казалось покусанным комарами.  
— Где ты был? — спросила Рейчел.  
— Это пока неважно, — ответил Дрейк. — Пойдем, скорее, мистер Лехрер проснулся!  
Они побежали вниз, где мистер Смит и женщина из Больницы Святого Мунго устроили для хозяина лавки палату.  
— У вас впечатляющий выбор трав, — говорила женщина, когда Рейчел и Дрейк спустились. — Вот и ваши ребята. Что ж, раз вам лучше, мне не помешает зайти домой, вот-вот начнется моя смена, и если я опоздаю, кто-нибудь лишится отвара.  
— Спасибо вам, милая, — поблагодарил ее мистер Лехрер.  
— Мне тоже пора идти, — сказал мистер Смит, — рад, что ты пошел на поправку.  
— Спасибо, Альфред, за мной должок, — ответил мистер Лехрер.  
— Какой еще должок, о чем ты говоришь! Ты столько раз спасал мою шкуру, это я должен тебе! — отмахнулся мистер Смит и вышел следом за волшебницей.  
Они остались в лавке втроем.  
— Подойдите, вы, двое, — попросил мистер Лехрер.  
Они подошли к нему и встали с разных сторон возле его головы.  
— Сядьте, мне так неудобно говорить с вами, вы как будто старше меня, — он рассмеялся.  
Дрейк принес им стулья, и они расселись.  
— Альфред рассказал мне, что произошло. Похоже, я обязан вам жизнью. Что ж, спасибо вам, волчата, за все, что вы сделали. Надеюсь, я когда-нибудь смогу отплатить вам. Ну а пока, знайте, что можете заглянуть ко мне в гости в любое время. Стая уйдет далеко, Альфред рассказал мне. Очень жаль. Там, где живут оборотни, стараются не селиться всякие опасные существа. Ничего, думаю, я найду другой способ пополнять запасы. Главное, чтобы вы помнили, что мы друзья. Хорошо?  
Дрейк кивнул, а Рейчел достала из кармана свое сокровище.  
— Вот, — она протягивала волшебную палочку, — вы отдали ее мне. Я сохранила.  
Мистер Лехрер взял палочку, а потом перевел взгляд на Дрейка:  
— Как ты думаешь, уже можно рассказать твой секрет? — спросил он.  
— Можно, — Дрейк улыбался во весь рот и чуть не лопался от гордости. Стало особенно заметно укусы на его лице. Рейчел увидела, что и руки у брата искусаны. Комары так не поступают, если только ты не заснешь возле болота. Неужели муравьи?  
— Твой брат сказал мне, что у тебя недавно был день рождения, — сказал мистер Лехрер. — Я бы сам рад был поздравить тебя, но думаю, лучше с этим справится Альфред. Мы с Дрейком немного потолковали, пока ты спала, и у меня хорошие новости. Что ж, давай, показывай свой подарок.  
Дрейк достал из кармана кожаный мешочек.  
— Что это? — удивилась Рейчел.  
— Это деньги, — ответил Дрейк. — Здесь хватит на волшебную палочку. Я спрашивал у тети Дженны. Она сказала, сколько нужно.  
— Но я же не могу ей пользоваться, — возразила Рейчел.  
— Нет закона, который запрещает тебе пользоваться волшебством после совершеннолетия, — ответил мистер Лехрер. — Не стоит размахивать ей в присутствии магглов, да и потренироваться не помешает, но ты можешь купить ее и можешь владеть ей.  
Рейчел подумала, даже если возникнуть сложности, даже если окажется, что она пока может только смотреть на свою палочку, — это неважно. Главное, как старался Дрейк, и как они с тетей Дженной скрывали это от нее. Она даже не подозревала, что они готовили к ее Дню рождения.  
— Вам нужно попасть в Косой Переулок, милая, — улыбнулся мистер Лехрер. — Обо мне не волнуйтесь, мне гораздо лучше. Надеюсь, мы встретимся на Рождество.  
Рейчел обняла старика и пообещала ему, что найдет способ добраться к нему на зимние праздники. Дрейк пожал мистеру Лехреру руку. Они осторожно закрыли дверь его лавки и прочли табличку: «Временно закрыто». Когда мистер Лехрер поправится, табличку легко будет снять.  
Мистер Смит ждал их возле двери.  
— Ну что, Рейчел, ты готова?  
Она не знала, что ответить, поэтому просто кивнула.

* * *

Дрейк вертел головой, не переставая. Он никогда не видел столько волшебников в одном месте. Некоторые смотрели на него с удивлением — все молодые волшебники в это время должны были жить в своих Школах. Потом удивление сменялось пониманием — прохожие видели, что Дрейка и Рейчел сопровождает волшебник из Министерства. Можно было разглядывать витрины, принюхиваться к новым запахам. Он понял, что будет вспоминать об этом приключении еще долго. Может быть, через три года тетя Дженна позволит ему тоже купить себе волшебную палочку?  
— Тебе туда, — объявил мистер Смит, указывая на дверь для Рейчел. Над магазинчиком висела заветная вывеска: «Волшебные палочки Олливандера».  
Рейчел постояла перед дверью несколько секунд, сжимая мешочек с монетами в левой руке. Потом открыла дверь и зашла внутрь. Мистер Смит и Дрейк остались снаружи.  
— Она должна сама выбрать палочку, — сказал мистер Смит.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Дрейк, — моя сестра знает об этом получше многих волшебников, так что и я слышал истории.  
— Твоя сестра? — удивился мистер Смит.  
— Я знаю, что она не по-настоящему моя сестра, — виновато улыбнулся Дрейк, — но я так решил. И она тоже. Мы брат и сестра.  
Мистер Смит тяжело вздохнул.  
— Когда я узнал, что Дрейк... не ты, тот, другой Дрейк, — поправился мистер Смит, — обращает детей, у меня мурашки побежали по коже. Как же так. Я написал Джен, и она все объяснила. Оставлять детей в лесу — я думал, мы давно стали цивилизованным обществом. Подумать только, на что способны волшебники, когда им страшно.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Дрейк, — зато теперь мы все вместе.  
— Вам повезло, — сказал мистер Смит. — Повезло, что Дрейк нашел вас, повезло, что Джен — такая мудрая волшебница. Не представляю, как тяжело справляться с проклятьем, но ведь она все эти годы заботится о вас. Кто знает, чего она могла бы добиться, если бы не проклятье.  
— Зато мы вместе, — повторил Дрейк. Он не был уверен, что мистер Смит сможет понять это. Почти никто из волшебников не мог. Возможно, у мистера Лехрера получилось бы. Неважно, через что им пришлось пройти в детстве, неважно, кем они были до того, как попали в стаю. Теперь никто из них не был одинок — вот в чем состоял смысл.  
Рейчел вышла из магазина, прижимая к груди волшебную палочку.  
— Она меня выбрала, — улыбалась Рейч.  
«Я тоже выбрал тебя», — подумал Дрейк и ответил улыбкой. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
